What Happend In School?
by taorisyunjaessi
Summary: apa yang terjadi di sekolah yang didominasi oleh namja? [yunjae , taoris , changkyu , yoosu , dll , boyxboy , yaoi , mpreg , dbsk , exo]
1. Chapter 1

What Happend In School?

by

Agnes Raisya

a.k.a

Yunjae Child

cast : dbsk/tvxq , exo , dll

main pairing : yunjae, taoris

rating : T - M

warning : gaje , yaoi , typo , boyxboy , bad summary ,dll

genre : ?

desclaimer : this story is mine , but yunjae and taoris are belong to theris parents

summary : apa yang terjadi di sebuah sekolah yang didominasi namja?

_**-AKTF-**_

**TIK TOK TIK TOK TIK TOK**

Suara jam terdengar keras diruangan ini... Hening tak ada satu orang pun yang bersuara... Hanya terdengar goresan spidol di papan tulis yang berwarna putih tersebut.

"buka buku kalian halaman 53 dan baca sebentar lalu salin soal yang saya tulis di papan tulis dan kerjakan dengan baik" ucpa seorang pria paruh baya yang kemudia duduk di kursinya dan kemudian membaca sebuah koran, terlihat tulisan name tag dibajunya 'Lee Soo Man' yang adalah seorang guru matematika.

Terlihat seorang namja tampan yang sedari tadi membolak-balikan bukunya pada halaman yang sama, tampaknya dia sedikit kebingung dengan apa yang harus ia kerjakan.

"shtt.. changmin.." panggil namja yang kita sebut tampan tadi pada orang yang berada di depan meja tempat ia duduk.

"..."

"shtt! Changmin-ah!" panggilnya lagi dengan suara yang dibuat sekecil mungkin

"..." masih tidak ada jawaban dari orang yang dipanggil changmin tersebut. Sepertinya dia sangat serius mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan sooman tadi.

"shtt! Chang-" omongan namja tampan tadi terpotong oleh

"Wu Yi Fan!" panggil sooman, ternyata namja yang kita sebut tampan ini bernama wu yi fan

"n...ne saem?" jawabnya gugup

"apa yang kau lakukan? Apakah kau sudah selesai mengerjakan?" tanyanya dengan sebuah 'death glare' gratis

"hehe.. belum saem.. tadi pulpen saya terjatuh di dekat meja changmin.. " katanya sambil menunjukan pulpen berwarna hitam yang tak berdosa yang menjadi alasan namja tampan ini.

"baiklah kerjakan dengan benar" yi fan menghela nafas disaat ia melihat gurunya kembali membaca koran. Hhh.. tampaknya dia tidak bisa mendapat contekan lagi atas tugas yang sooman berikan padanya

**_-AKTF-_**

Setelah 2 jam berkelut dengan soal matematika yang membuat otaknya seakan sudah hilang ini akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengumpulkan soal tersebut dengan jawaban yang seadanya. Setelah mengumpulkan tugasnya dia menghampiri seseorang dan

**PLETAK**

Dia memukul kepala orang yang tidak berdosa tersebut dengan pulpen yang ia bawa

"apa yang kau lakukan kris?!" tanya orang yang menjadi korban dari pukulan pulpen wu yi fan yang ternyata memiliki nama lain yaitu kris

"kau tuli atau sengaja ingin membunuhku changmin?!" tanya kris tak kalah marahnya

"aku sengaja ingin membunuhmu" jawab korban yang dari tadi bernama changmin dengan seringai polosnya kemudia dia bangkit berdiri dan merangkul kris yang sama tingginya dengan dia

"ayolah sobat.. sampai kapan kau ingin meminta jawaban dariku saat pelajaran matematika?" tanyanya sambil memandang wajah kris dengan serius

Ya, changmin memang terkenal di sekolahnya kini karena kejeniusannya dan juga wajahnya yang tampan jika tertawa maka besar mata kanan dan kirinya berbeda. Bukan berarti dia tidak ingin memberikan jawaban karena dia pelit tetapi karena dia ingin membantu sobatnya agar tidak selamanya malas mengerjakan soal matematika

Kris sebenarnya pintar dia hanya malas menghitung dan ingin mencari jalan pintas agar tidak perlu berlama-lama berkutat dengan soal matematika tersebut

"sampai aku menjadi lebih pendek dari anak kelas 1 sd" jawab kris dengan malas kemudian merangkul balik sobatnya dari TK tersebut kemudia mereka berdua kembali tertawa dan berlajan cepat menuju kantin karena cacing cacing diperut mereka sedang mengadakan konser besar-besaran. Hohoho~

_**-AKTF-**_

Sesampainya di kantin

**KYAAA~ KYAAAA~**

para yeoja yeoja yang ada disana berteriak semakin histeris saat kris dan changmin memasuki kantin. Mengapa 'SEMAKIN'? tentu saja karena di dalam kantin sudah ada 2 namja yang tak kalah tampan sedang duduk di meja yang tepat berada di tenga-tengah kantin.

Ah saya lupa menjelaskan sekolah apakah ini (?). ehem.. jadi sekolah ini adalah sekolah yang bernama JCHS atau lebih tepatnya Jung Corp High School. Sekolah ini mempunyai tiga nama dua yang lain adalah SMHS atau SM High School dan yang satunya lagi adalah YHS (kok singkatannya kyk YKS ya? *abaikan* -_-) atau Yaoi High School. Dibilang yaoi karena disekolah ini didominasi oleh namja namja yang tampan dan 'yaoi' contohnya murid yang bernama Park Chanyeol mempunyai wajah yang tampan , tinggi , bersuara bass , kaya dan mempunya kekasih bernama Byun Baekhyun yang berwajah sangat imut , berbadan mungil , memiliki suara merdu dan mereka adalah couple terkenal di sekolah ini , bahkan mereka mempunyai fans club sendiri Chanbaek Shipper kira-kira begitulah nama fansclub mereka. Di Korea tidak asing lagi jika sesama jenis saling berpacaran, itu bukanlah hal yang menjijikan seperti di beberapa negara lain yang melanggar percintaan sesama jenis.

Yeoja-yeoja disini adalah kebanyak 'fujoshi' dan ada juga yang ingin menjadi perusak hubungan orang . tetapi kejadian tersebut tidak pernah terjadi karena para fujoshi yang sangar-sangar selalu melindungi couple couple yang mereka idolakan dengan baik dan benar. Hohoho~

**(BACK)**

Changmin dan kris menduduki meja tersebut . para mata yeoja yeoja dan tak jarang juga namja namja menatap mereka dengan tatapan kagum. Mereka sudah terbiasa dengan tatapan tersebut.

"hyung.. apa kau mendapat kabar dari appa?" tanya changmin pada salah seorang namja yang duduk bersama mereka dengan ciri bermata musang rambut berwarna coklat kehitaman kulit tan yang exotis dan wajah yang agak sedikit lebih kecil dari yang lainnya. Tak lain dan tal bukan adalah Yunho atau Jung Yunho kakak dari Changmin atau Jung Changmin yang ternyata adalah penerus saham milik keluarga Jung dan tentunya pemilik sekolah ini

"ya.. nanti malam akan ada pertemuan blablabla.. hyung tidak akan hadir" jawab yunho dengan malah sambil memakan ramennya

"ya kalau hyung tidak ikut aku juga tidak akan ikut.." jawab changmin kemudia memakan juga ramen yang telah dipesan oleh yunho untuk mereka

"yaish.. kalian ini selalu saja tidak pernah menghadiri acara kedua orang tua kalian" celetuk seorang namja yang dikenal bernama park chanyeol tadi.

"ya.. entahlah aku malas.." jawab changmin kemudian mendapat anggukan dari yunho.

"siapa tau diacara-acara kedua orang tua mu ada yeoja cantik haha.." ujar kris santai kemudia menatap ketiga teman-temannya. Biasanya mereka selalu ber-5 tetapi sekarang seseorang lagi menghilang entah kemana. Biasanya jika orang tersebut menghilang dia sedang bersenang-senang diperpustakaan dengan setumpuk buku yang akan menemaninya.

"kau selalu saja memikirkan yeoja cantik.. ckck!" celoteh yunho dan mendapat persetujuan dari kedua temannya yang kemudian dibalas tatapan malas dari kris. Kemudia mereka kembali berbincang dan kadang-kadang tertawa hingga

**KRINGGGG**

Tak terasa tanda bel istirahat sudah berbunyi karena mereka asik berbincang tertawa bersama sampai melupakan waktu. Mereka bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan berdampingan sambil merangkul bahu satu sama lain yang kebetulan tinggi mereka semua hampir sama dan berjalan keluar kantin tanpa memperdulikan tatapan-tatapan yang selalu orang-orang berikan pada mereka. Bukan tatanpan beni melainkan tatanpan kagum , suka dan sebagainya. Kris Changmin dan Chanyeol memasuki kelas mereka yang berada di lantai 2 dan Yunho yang berada di lantai tiga karena kelas mereka berbeda changmin dan kris berada di kelas 2-2 dan chanyeol di 2-1 sementara yunho dan satu orang temannya yang hilanh (?) tadi berada di kelas 3-3.

_**-AKTF-**_

Dua orang namja cantik berjalan menuju gerbang SMHS ini. Yang satu berperawakan tinggi berambut hitam kelam yang sangat halus kulit sedikit gelap kantung mata yang imut seperti panda dan mata yang indah seta bibir kucing yang tampak sangat lembut ini bernama Huang Zi Tao dan namja cantik yang satunya agak sedikit lebih pendek dari Huang Zi Tao yang bisa dipanggil tao atau zitao mempunyai bibir cherry yang sangat menggoda /? Rambut blonde yang tak kalah halusnya dengan rambut tao , kulit putih mulus , mata besar bulat yang indah . mereka berdua tampak akrab saling mengobrol dan terkadang tertawa saat menelusuri jalan menuju 'Ruang Kepala Sekolah' setelah mereka berhasil melewati gerbang sekolah.

**THE END**

hoho bercanda doang yang bener itu

**TBC**

mind to review? kalo reviewnya lebih dari 5 bakal dilanjutin dan janji bakal update cepet!^^ mohon reviewnya ya :D


	2. Chapter 2

What Happend In Scchool?

by

Agnes Raisya

a.k.a

Yunjae Child

cast : dbsk , exo

main pairing : yunjae , taoris

rating : T- M

warning : gaje , yaoi , typo , alur aneh , boyxboy , summary jelek , dll

genre : ?

desclaimer : this story is mine , but yunjae and taoris are belong to their parents

summary : apa yang terjadi di sebuah sekolah yang didominasi oleh namja?

PREVIEW

Dua orang namja cantik berjalan menuju gerbang SMHS ini. Yang satu berperawakan tinggi berambut hitam kelam yang sangat halus kulit sedikit gelap kantung mata yang imut seperti panda dan mata yang indah seta bibir kucing yang tampak sangat lembut ini bernama Huang Zi Tao dan namja cantik yang satunya agak sedikit lebih pendek dari Huang Zi Tao yang bisa dipanggil tao atau zitao mempunyai bibir cherry yang sangat menggoda /? Rambut blonde yang tak kalah halusnya dengan rambut tao , kulit putih mulus , mata besar bulat yang indah . mereka berdua tampak akrab saling mengobrol dan terkadang tertawa saat menelusuri jalan menuju 'Ruang Kepala Sekolah' setelah mereka berhasil melewati gerbang sekolah.

**CHAPTER 2**

Saat ini mereka berada di depan sebuah pintu yang diatasnya ada papan bertulisan 'Principle Office' atau ruang kepala sekolah. Dengan pelan tapi pasti namja bermata panda tersebut mengetuk pintu tersebut.

**TOK TOK TOK**

"ya.. silahkan masuk.." teriak seseorang dari dalam ruangan itu

Namja berbibir cherry dengan ragu membuka pintu tersebut dan mereka berdua masuk keruangan itu lalu duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan, sekarang dihadapan mereka duduklah seorang namja paruh baya sekita 60-65 tahun sedang membaca sebuah buku entah buku apa itu

"eum.. kalian sudah datang rupanya.." kata namja tersebut kemudian menutup dan menyimpan buku tersebut di laci mejanya

Kedua namja canti tadi hanya bisa mengangguk dengan situasi yang tidak biasa mereka merasa canggung sepertinya

"kalian tidak usah merasa cangguk karena sebentar lagi sekolah ini akan menjadi tempat dimana kalian sekolah bukan?" tanya namja paruh baya itu dengan lembut

"ya... sajangnim.." jawab mereka berdua dengan serempak dan disertai sebuah senyuman tulus dari seorang anak remaja yang beranjak dewasa

"aishh.. sudah kukatakan panggil aku sajangnim saat kalian berada di luar sekolah dan diluar rumah, kalau disekolah panggil aku songsaenim , kalau diluar rumah panggil aku haraboji? Arraseo?" celoteh namja tua tadi dan hanya mendapat anggukan dari kedua namja cantik kita ini.

"baiklah sekarang kalian pergi ke perpustakaan dan ambil semua buku yang kalian butuhkan.. tunjukan juga ini.." katanya sambil memberikan secarik kertas berisikan tanda tangan dia dan cap 'LUNAS' /?

"gomawo sajang- anu.. songsaenim.." ujar namja berbibir cherry tersebut "tapi dimana kelas ku? Apakah aku akan sekelas dengan tao-ie?" tanya namja cantik ini. "ne.. jung saem.. aku ingin sekelas dengan jae hyung.." mohon tao dengan wajah yang dibuat sesedih mungkin agar ia bisa ditempatkan sekelas dengan hyung kesayangannya ini. Sementara orang yang dipanggil 'Jung saem' tersebut hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"aigoo tao-ya.. jae-ah.. kalian berbeda 1 usia tentu saja kelas kalian akan berbeda.. joongie akan berada di kelas 3-3 dan tao kau ada di kelas.. sebentar.." dia kemudian membuka sebuah file dan membacanya baik-baik

"ah.. kau ada di kelas 2-2.. arraseo? Sekarang cepat pergi ke perpustakaan dan besok kalian bisa mulai bersekolah.. khkh.." ucapnya kemudian diakhiri dengan tawa karena melihat dua cucuk 'angkat' kesayangan sedang mengerucutkan bibir mereka masing-masing karena kecewa mungkin.. itu membuat mereka terlihat sangat imut.. kemudian mereka membungkukan badan dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan berjalan menuju ruang perpustakaan

**_-AKTF-_**

**SKIP TIME**

**AT LIBRARY**

Whoaaaa~ mereka berdua terkagum-kagum saat memasuki perpustakaan tersebut karena begitu besar ruangan ini, bahkan lebih besar dari ruangan perpustaaan di sekolah-sekolah biasanya.. setelah puas berkagum-kagum ria mereka pergi mencari buku-buku yang mereka butuhkan setelah mendapatkan semuanya mereka pergi menuju meja penjaga perpustakaan dan menunjukan secarik kertas yang diberikan jung songsaem tadi.

"jae geee... ayo duduk disitu sebentar.. ne?" bujuk tao sambil menunjuk meja yang ada di dekat kaca.

"aigo.. arraseo tapi sebentar saja ne? Kita belum membereskan barang untuk pindah nanti.." tawa jaejoong saat melihat tao mengganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat kemudian berjalan meninggalkannya sendirian agar bisa cepat-cepat duduk di meja tersebut.

**BRUKK**

Jaejoong kaget saat melihat tao sedang terduduk di lantai dengan bukunya yang berserakan dan ada seorang namja yang tidak dia kenal sedang berusaha menolongnya , segera saja jaejoong menghampiri tao karena khawatir akan dongsaengnya itu

"tao-yaaa.. gwenchana?" tanya jaejoong ikut membantu menggambil buku-buku tao yang berserakan tanpa memperdulikan namja asing itu

"gwenchana gege.. " kata tao kemudian berdiri sambil memeluk buku-bukunya

"ah.. maafkan saya... em?" kata-kata namja asing itu terhenti karena dia tidak mengetahui nama namja didepannyanya ini

"tao..."

"ah.. ne.. mianhaeyoo tao-ssi aku tidak sengaja.." ujarnya dengan sopan sambil menunduk sedikit

"nee gwenchana.. nugu?" tanya tao

"yoochun.. Park Yoochun.." jawab namja asing yang ternyata bernama yoochun ini.

"ahh nee.. gwenchanayoo.."

"tapi... untuk apa buku-buku yang kalian bawa ini?" tanya yoochun pada jaejoong dan tao yang terlihat sedang memeluk buku-buku mereka

"ah.. ini.. besok aku dan tao-ie akan pindah ke sekolah ini.." jawab jaejoong tanpa sengaja tatapan mata jaejoong dan yoochun bertemu jaejoong hanya tersenyum sementara yoochun

'ah.. dia cantik sekali..' pikir yoochun dalam hati

"a..ah? geurae? Kau dan tao akan berada di satu kelas?" tanya yoochun menghindari tatapan mata indah jaejoong.

"anniyo.. jae ge akan berada di kelas 3-3 aku di kelas 2-2" ujar tao

"ah 3-3? Aku dan sahabatku juga berada di kelas itu.. sahabatku juga berada di kelas 2-2" jelas yoochun sambil tertawa

"begitu yaa.. kalau bisa kami mohon bantuannya ne?" pinta jaejoong diangguki oleh tao

"tentu saja jae-ssi.. aku pergi dulu ne? Banyak tugas yang harus aku kerjakan.. annyeong.." pamit yoochun kemudian pergi dari hadapan mereka melanjutkan pekerjaannya

"tao.. masih ingin duduk disitu?" tanya jaejoong

"anniyoo ge.. sebaiknya kita pulang ne?" ajak tao

"arraseo ayo kita pulang.." kemudia jaejoong dan tao keluar dari perpustakaan dengan membawa buku-buku yang banyak dan untung saja tidak banyak anak murid berkeliaran karena sakarang masih jam pelajaran.

**-AKTF-**

**JAEJOONG TAO HOUSE**

Sesampainya dirumah mereka, mereka segera memasukan buku mereka pada sebuah kardus. Mereka juga memasukan baju-baju mereka kedalam sebuah koper.. sepertinya mereka akan pindah rumah.. dan membersihkan juga rumah itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya.. biarpun rumah ini kecil tetapi banyak kenangan bersama ia dan tao di rumah ini. Mereka sudah menempati rumah ini sekitar 3 tahun dan sekarang mereka akan pindah. Tao dan jaejoong mendudukan diri mereka dilantai mengingat-ingat kejadian apa saja yang ada di rumah ini. Mulai dari kejutan ulang tahun tao yang ke 17 tahun yang hanya dirayakan oleh mereka berdua, saat rumah ini bocor dan mereka kehujanan, saat jaejoong pulang larut malah membawa pizza dari hasil gaji pertamanya bekerja, motor pertama yang tao punya untuk bekerja juga. Dan masih banyak lagi kenangan di rumah ini.

"ge... aku akan merindukan rumah ini.." ujar tao dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca menahan tangisannya

"ya.. tentu saja tao-ie.. aku juga akan merindukan rumah ini.." balas jaejoong kemudian memeluk adiknya dan menangis bahagia bersama akhirnya mereka akan mendapat hidup yang lebh layak..

**SKIP TIME**

Saat pagi tiba mereka bangun 1 jam lebih awal kemudian merapikan buku dan bersiap-siap kesekolah. Saat jaejoong sedang memasak sarapan tao akan duduk dimeja makan menungguk sarapan siap. Setiap hari mereka akan sarapan bersama. Saat ponsel jaejoong berbunyi tao mengangkatnya

"yeoboseyo?"

"..."

"ah.. ne benar.."

"..."

"jam 11 nanti? Tapi kami masih ada di sekolah kalau jam 11"

"..."

"perintah dari sajangnim?"

"..."

"arraseo.. gomawoyo ahjussi.."

"..."

"nee..."

Kemudian tao menutup telepon tersebut meletakkannya dimeja dan menghela nafas yang panjang.

"siapa yang menelepon tao?" tanya jaejoong sambil membawa semangguk soup besar untuk mereka dan meletakannya dimeja makan

"pegawainya jung sajangnim.." jawab tao kemudian melahap soup buatan jaejoong

"akan mengambil barang-barang?" tebak jaejoong dan mendapat anggukan dari tao

"ah.. jung sajang memang orang yang baik.. kita tidak perlu repot memindahkan semua barang ini.." ujar jaejoong kemudian ikut melahap saoup yang ia buat.

**TBC **

**sebenarnya keman jaejoong dan tao akan pindah? tunggu di chapter selanjutnya ne? yang riview sebenernya sedikit tapi ya gapapa di update aja :D please riview ^^ **

**kharisma shima : changmin nanti bakal muncul sama pasanganya mungkin di chapter 3/4 hehe :D thx fo riview nya ^^ **


	3. Chapter 3

What Happend In School?

by

Agnes Raisya

a.k.a

Yunjae Child

cast : dbsk/tvxq , exo , dll

main pairing : yunjae, taoris

rating : T - M

warning : gaje , yaoi , typo , boyxboy , bad summary ,dll

genre : ?

desclaimer : this story is mine , but yunjae and taoris are belong to theris parents

summary : apa yang terjadi di sebuah sekolah yang didominasi namja?

**PREVIEW **

"ah.. jung sajang memang orang yang baik.. kita tidak perlu repot memindahkan semua barang ini.." ujar jaejoong kemudian memakan soup yang ia buat, sebuah senyuman kecil terlihat dari bibir namja cantik tersebut.

**CHAPTER 3**

"gegeeee... dimana kaus kakiku?" teriak tao dari dalam kamarnya

'sigh... anak itu selalu saja...' gerutu jaejoong dalam hati

"ada di laci paling bawah tao-ie.." jaejoong balas berteriak karena ia juga sedang sibuk membersih kan piring sehabis mereka sarapan.

Tao keluar dari kamarnya dengan membawa sebuah tas berukuran sedang yang jaejoong yakini berisikan uku-buku pelajaran dan tentu saja berseragam lengkap dengan dasi berwarna merah garis garis biru ciri khas dari SMHS

"gege... mengapa tidak bersiap-siap?" tanya tao sambil duduk disofa memakai kaus kakinya

"arraseo.. aku hanya ingin beres-beres sebentar untuk yang teraakhir kalinya di rumah ini tao-ie.. mulai besok akan ada pekerjaan yang lebih berat yang harus aku lakukan disetiap paginya.." celoteh jaejoong panjang lebar kemudian meletakan piring itu pada tempat yang seharusnya dan bergabung dengan tao memakai kaus kaki dan sepatu mereka masing-masing

"ge... siapa sebenarnya jung sajang? Apakah dia orang jahat ge? " tao menatap jaejoong dengan tatapan penuh rasa ingin tahu, tapi tao hanya mendapat gelengan kepala dari jaejoong

"mollayo tao-ie.. sepertinya dia orang yang baik.." itu yang perasaan jaejoong katakan saat pertama kali melihat jung sajangnim di tempat latihan bela diri mereka. Tao hanya bisa mengangguk dan mengikuti jaejoong yang sudah keluar dari rumahnya menuju sekolah baru mereka

_** -AKTF-**_

**FLASHBACK**

Jaejoong dan tao merupakan murid dari sekolah bela diri yang terkenal dikorea, awalnya saat jaejoong berumur 5 tahun ia ditinggal oleh orang tuanya di sebuah taman bermain, saat itu ada seorang namja yang berumur sektiar 34 tahun yang datang menghampiri jaejoong yang sedang menangis karena tidak bisa menemukan orang tuanya.

"hikss.. hikss.. e..eomma.. a..appa..." tangis jaejoong kecil menarik perhatian para pengunjung yang ada di sekita taman bermain tersebut. Tetapi tidak ada seorang pun yang datang menolong jaejoong sampai pada akhirnya

"adik kecil.. apa yang kau lakukan disini?" adaseseorang namja yang kebetulan lewat dan melihat jaejoong menangis sendirian. Dengan memeluk boneka kelinci yang berukuran setengah dari badannya ini jaejoong memberanikan diri menatap namja yang sedang berjongkok didepannya

"j..joongie tidak hikss.. menemukan hikss.. eommaaa.." ujar jaejoong dengan air mata yang tak henti-hentinya mengucur (?) *adoh bahasa -_-* dari mata doenya yang bulat dan besar itu.

"ah.. apa joongie hilang?" tanya namja tersebut. Jaejoong hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk karena ia sendiri juga takut pada namja dihadapannya ini.

"a..ahjussi s..siapa?" tanya jaejoong memberanikan diri menatap mata namja itu

"ah.. annyeong joongieya.. Tan Hankyung imnida.." namja tadi memperkenalkan dirinya pada jaejoong

"a..apakah ahjussi o..orang baik?" jaejoong bertanya lagi

"eum.. tentu saja joongie.. ahjussi akan membantu joongie mencarikan appa dan eomma joongie ne?" tawar hankyung kemudian mencubit pelan pipi gembul jaejoong kecil

"jinjjayo ahjussi?" mata jaejoong berbinar-binar mendengar perkataan hankyung

"nee.. tapi karena sekarang sudah malam.. kita pulang ke rumah ahjussi dulu ne?" kemudian hankyung mengendong jaejoong yang tampak kelelahan karena menangis terus, dan entah mengapa jaejoong hanya mengangguk kemudian memeluk leher hankyung dengan tangan kiri dan memegang boneka kelincinya erat-erat dengan tangan kanan dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya di pundak hankyung. Hanykung hanya bisa tersenyum melihat jaejoong dan pergi dari taman bermain itu dan menuju mobilnya agar bisa pulang. Di dalam mobil hankyung terus memandangi jaejoong dengan tatapan kasihan. Terlihat sekali wajah jaejoong yang kelelahan, dia tertidur dengan sangat nyenyak. 'joongie.. ahjussi janji akan merawat mu dan menganggapmu sebagai anakku.. tega sekali eomma dan appa mu meninggalkan anak kecil seimut dirimu..' hankyung berjanji seperti itu karena dia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri orang tua jaejoong meninggalkan jaejoong yang sedang bermain memasukan gelang ke dalam botol karena jaejoong sangat menginginkan boneka kelinci tersebut. Saat jaejoong mendapatkan bonekanya ia berbalik dan tidak menemukan kedua orang tuanya. Disaat itulah.. jaejoong menangis dan hankyung datang menghampirinya. Dan mulai saat itu jaejoong tinggal di rumah hankyung yang kebetulan dia juga membuka usaha sebuah sekolah bela diri dan jaejoong mengikuti sekolah tersebut.

_**-AKTF-**_

1 tahun 2 tahun 3 tahun berlalu.. kini jaejoong sudah berumur 8 tahun dia terbiasa bangun pagi dan memasak untuk 'appa'nya tetapi pagi ini berbeda dari pagi-pagi biasanya. Pada hari minggu ini saat jaejoong sedang menyiapkan roti di dapur dan hankyung duduk di meja makan menunggu roti buatan jaejoong, bel pintu rumah mereka berbunyi

**TENG NONG TENG NONG**

"appa akan membukanya.. joongie masak saja ne.." ujar hankyung

"ne appa.." dan jaejoong pun kembali sibuk memoleskan selai stoberi pada roti yang ia buat

Saat hankyung membuka pintu betapa terkejutnya dia melihat seorang anak laki-laki dengan wajah yang memar-memar dengan secarik kertas ditangannya. Segera saja ia mengendong anak kecil tersebut dan membawanya masuk kedalam rumah dan mendudukannya disofa

"hei..." sapa hankyung "siapa namamu?" tanyanya pada anak kecil yang terlihat bingung

"huang zi tao.." jawab anak tersebut dengan wajah datar

"tao-ie.. apa yang kau lakukan didepan rumah ahjussi?" tanya hankyung dengan nada yang dibuat selembut mungkin agar tao tidak terkejut

"ini.. kata appa tao harus tinggal di alamat ini.." tao menatap hankyung kemudian menyerahkan secarik kertas pada hankyung. Disitu benar tertuliskan alamat rumahnya. Hankyung membolak-balikan kertas tersebut dan menemukan sebuah nomor telepon. Nanti ia berniat ingin menelepon nomor tersebut

"appa.. sarapan sudah si-.. eh?" kata-kata jaejoong terhenti kemudian dia meletakan roti yang telah ia buat di atas meja makan dan menghampiri ayahnya. Jaejoong bingung melihat anak kecil bermata seperti pandan pipi yang chuby dan rambut yang terlihat halus duduk di sofa rumahnya

"nuguya?" tanya jaejoong pada appanya kemudian menatap tao dengan tatapan bingung. Tao hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya dan menggerakan kaki-kakinya kedepan kebelakang karena gugup dan ada sedikit rasa takut dalam dirinya

"ah.. joongie.. ini tao.. dia akan tinggal bersama kita mulai dari sekarang.." jelas hankyung kemudian mengelus kepala jaejoong dan tao secara bersamaan. Tanpa diduga jaejoong meraih tangan mungil tao dengan tangan mungil miliknya dan mengajak tao berkenalan

"annyeong tao-ie.. kim jaejoong imnida.." sapa tao dengan senyuman khas seorang anak kecil, tao menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung dan kemudian tersenyum lebar

"annyeong ge.. huang zi tao imnida.." balas tao menyapa

"eoh.. kau bersalah dari china ne? Sama seperti appa.. hehehehe.." tawa jaejoong . kemudian tao ikut tertawa karena melihat wajah jaejoong sementara hankyung hanya tersenyum dan menggelenglkan kepalanya pelan

"sekarang joongie ajak tao kekamar dan berikan tao bajumu yang sudah kekecilan dan ajak tao makan bersama kita ne?" perintah hankyung kemudian jaejoong menarik tangan tao pelan dan membawanya menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, sedangkan hankyung berjalan menuju dapur untuk mempersiapkan sebuah roti lagi untuk tao.

**JAEJOONG ROOM**

Tao sedang duduk dikasur yang ada di kamar itu, meperhatikan jaejoong yang sedang membongkar lemarinya untuk menemukan baju yang pas untuk tao.

"nah.. baju ini cocok untukmu tao-ie.." kata jaejong kemudian menyerahkan sebuah piyama untuk tao. Piyama tersebut bercorak panda yang sangat mirip dengan wajah tao

"pakai piyama ini lalu turun ne? Appa pasti sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu.. ppali nee.." kata jaejoong sambil tersenyum kemudian keluar dari kamarnya

Tao tampak bingung , tapi ia juga senang. Keluarganya tidak pernah memperlakukannya dengan baik. Ayah dan ibunya selalu bertengkar bahkan tao sering dipukuli oleh ayahnya. Dia menangis dalam diam di kamar jaejoong, kemudian dia sadar sekarang sudah ada dua orang yang baik padanya dan sebuah rumah yang nyaman penuh dengan kasih sayang dan canda tawa itu saja sudah cukup bagi tao. Dia kemudian menghapus air matanya dan memakai piyama yang jaejoong berikan

'tao tidak boleh bersedih, mulai dari sekarang tao akan hidup bersama joongie ge dan tao tidak akan sendirian..' tao berjanji dalam hatinya kemudian dia tersenyum dan keluar dari kamar jaejoong menuruni tangga menuju meja makan dimana hankyung dan jaejoong telah menunggunya.

Kemudian tao kecil duduk di meja makan dengan posisi jaejoong berada di seberangnya dan hankyung berada di sebelah kirinya

"taoiee.." panggil hankyung

"nee? " sahut tao

"apakah kau suka bela diri?" tanya hankyung

"eum.. tao belum pernah coba tapi sepertinya menarik.." jawab tao kemudian melahap rotinya

"neee tao.. bela diri itu memang sangat menyenangkan.." kali ini jaejoong kecil yang berbicara

"apakah kau berniat untuk sekolah bela diri?" tawar hankyung

Tao kecil mengangguk dengan semangat "nee ahjussi.." jawab tao dengan mata yang berbinar-binar

"panggil saja appa ne? Karena mulai sekarang tao akan tinggal bersama dengan appa.." kata hankyung kemudian mengelus rambut tao dengan sayang

"khkh.. nee appa.." ujar tao dengan wajah yang mulai memerah

"jadi.. tao akan bersekolah bersama joongie kan appa?" kata jaejoong yang tampak sangat senang, ditambah dengan hankyung dan tao yang mengangguk bersama membuat jaejoong semakin senang

"asssaaa.. joongie punya teman dan juga adik.. hehehe.." tawa jaejoong kecil.. karena wajah jaejoong yang lucu saat tertawa membuat tao dan hankyung juga tertawa. Pagi menjelang siang ini diiringi dengan banyak kejutan dan banyak kebahagiaan baru bagi orang orang di rumah ini.

Dan mulai saat itulah tao dan juga jaejoong mengikuti sekolah bela diri yang didirikan oleh hankyung selama 7 tahun mereka tekun berlatih bela diri hingga mereka banyak mendapatkan piala entah itu lomba atau tampil di panggung panggung, membuat hankyung yang sudah tidak muda lagi menjadi bangga akan keduanya, tetapi kebahagiaan mereka harus tergantikan olah duka yang mendalam.

**TBC**

**hayoooo apa yang terjadi nih sama jaejoong tao dan hankyung? tunggu di chapter depan ya, sepertinya changmin bakal muncul di chapter 5 hoho~ mian ne :D makasih juga chingu buat saran sama riviewnya ^^ mohon riview lagi ne? :* :* /ciumin readers/ *di tampar reader* (?) **

** DarkLiliy : nee makasih banyak ya sarannya :D ini harunya rated T dulu tapi lupa dan ga ngerti cara gantinya :D bakal lebih perhatiin eydnya kok :D riview lagi ya chingu ^^ **

**Wu Zi Rae KTS : sip :D ini udah dipanjangin kok :D riview lagi ya :D **

**gwansim84 : tentu aja dong ada changkyu.. mereka couple favorite aku juga kok :D riview lagi ne ^^ **

**huangxitao7 : aigoo.. arraseo chingu :D nanti aku buat satu chapter khusus yunjae , satu chapter khusus taoris gitu kok :D mohon riview lagi ya :3 **

**YasKhun : gomawo udah mau setia sama ff ini :D nee bakal aku banyakin kok ^^ btw on the busway nih (?) itu semua rahasia :p aku bakal apdet cepet kok :D tunggu aja ne~ tapi bocorin satu deh, yunho changmin kris itu bersaudara cuman beda marga karena appa yunho dan eomma kris yang bersaudara otomatis eommanya kris nikah sama laki-laki yang marganya wu makanya kris pake marga wu dah yunho tetep pake marga jung :D manggil agnes/ nes juga boleh biar akrab ^^ riview lagi ya chingu :D **

**mian ne kalo masih banyak kesalahan maklum ini ff pertama yang aku post^^ tunggu chap selanjutnya ne? /love sign/ 3 **


	4. Chapter 4

What Happend In School?

by

Agnes Raisya

a.k.a

Yunjae Child

cast : dbsk/tvxq , exo , dll

main pairing : yunjae, taoris

rating : T - M

warning : gaje , yaoi , typo , boyxboy , bad summary ,dll

genre : ?

desclaimer : this story is mine , but yunjae and taoris are belong to theris parents

summary : apa yang terjadi di sebuah sekolah yang didominasi namja?

PREVIEW

Dan mulai saat itulah tao dan juga jaejoong mengikuti sekolah bela diri yang didirikan oleh hankyung selama 7 tahun mereka tekun berlatih bela diri hingga mereka banyak mendapatkan piala entah itu lomba atau tampil di panggung panggung, membuat hankyung yang sudah tidak muda lagi menjadi bangga akan keduanya, tetapi kebahagiaan mereka harus tergantikan olah duka yang mendalam.

CHAPTER 4

**(MASIH FLASHBACK YA)**

Saat jaejoong berumur 15 tahun dan tao berumur 14 tahun, hankyung mengajak mereka pergi ke sebuah taman bermain, di taman itu jaejoong dan tao bermain sampai mereka lupa waktu sementara hankyung sedang bertemu dengan seorang namja paruh baya di sebuah cafe dekat dengan taman tersebut

"annyeonghaseyo hankyung-ssi.." sapa namja paruh baya tadi dan mengulurkan tangannya

Hankyung yang duduk di sebrang namja tersebut hanya bisa tertawa dan menjabat tangan itu

"lama tak jumpa eoh?" kata hankyung dibalas anggukan dari namja paruh bawa tadi

"ya... dan kau semakin tua saja.." ejek namja disebrang hankyung ini

"yak! Jung! Kau kira kau masih muda hah?" hankyung balas mengejek namja disbrangnya ini dengan namar marganya

"yak! Tan! Sampai kapan kau akan memanggilku jung? Orang tua ku memberi nama yang bagus.. ckckck.. kau masih saja menyebalkan.." protes namja yang dipanggil jung ini

"yayaya.. memang siapa namamu? Aku hampir lupa, karena aku selalu memanggilmu jung.. hahaha.." hankyung tertawa senang melihat raut wajah sahabatnya yang sudah lama tak ia jumpai

"jung kangin.. puas kau?" balas namja jung yang ternyata bernama lengkap jung kangin ini "jadi apa tujuan mu kawan?" kata kangin sewot dengan penekanan di kata-kata 'KAWAN' seketika raut wajah hankyung berubah drastis

"aku ingin meminta tolong padamu.." hankyung berbicara dengan sangat serius

"ya.. apa? Katakan saja.. akan aku bantu kalau aku mampu.." jawab kangin tak kalah serius

"aku ingin menitipkan kedua anak angkat ku, 3 tahun lagi kau datanglah pada mereka dan ajak mereka tinggal bersama, aku.." hankyung menghentikan perkataannya

"aku apa? Cepat katakan han.." desak kangin

"aku dikejar-kejar oleh yakuza jepang, karena aku menghajar salah satu anak buah mereka karena telah melukai seorang ibu-ibu hamil... dan ... mereka akan segera menemukanku.. oleh sebab itu aku akan pergi ke jeju dan jangan sampai para yakuza itu menemukan jaejoong dan tao.." jawab hankyung dengan wajah sedih

Kangin menghela nafas yang panjang "arraseo.. 3 tahun lagi? Aku tetap akan memantau mereka dari jauh.. jangan khawatir.. apa kau juga butuh bantuanku?" tanya kangin

"tidak.. aku akan tinggal dengan keluarga ku di jeju.." jawab hankyung mantap, kangin sampai lupa bahwa sahabat kecilnya dulu ini mempunyai keluarga 'martial art' yang ada di jeju, hankyung pasti aman bersama mereka

"terima kasih.. sampai jumpa di lain waktu.. sekali lagi.. terima kasih kawan.." ujar hankyung sambil tersenyum kemudian kembali menjabat tangan sahabatnya ini sementara kangin hanya sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri kemudian melupakan hankyung yang telah keluar dari cafe tersebut

"appaaaa..." teriak tao dan jaejoong bersamaan saat melihat hankyung keluar dari cafe tersebut, dengan cup ice cream yang mereka pegang masing-masing mereka berdua berlari ke arah hankyung

"aigoo... sudah selesai bermainnya hmm?" tanya hankyung kemudian memeluk dengan erat anak-anak kesayangannya ini

"nee appa.. tao sudah bosan.." ujar tao sambil mempoutkan bibirnya imut sementara jaejoong hanya asik dengan ice creamnya

"apa kalian mau pulang?" tanya hankyung lagi, jaeoong dan tao mengangguk bersamaan..

"arraseo ayo kita pulang.." kemudian hankyung mengandeng tangan jaejoong dan tao, terlihat disana sebuah senyuman yang sangat dipaksakan keluar dari bibir hankyung

-AKTF-

**SKIP TIME**

Saat jaejoong terbangun ia tidak bisa menemukan hankyung di setiap sudut rumah mereka , jaejoong sudah mengelilingi rumah ini sekitar 3 kali tetapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa menemukan hankyung seketika ia panik, tidak biasanya sang appa pergi tanpa sarapan bersama mereka berdua

"appaaa!" teriak jaejoong

"hankyung appaaaa!" jaejoong berteriak lagi membuat tao yang tadinya tertidur jadi terbangun karena teriakan nyaring jaejoong

Kini tao kecil sedang duduk di kasurnya sambil mengucek-ngucek mata pandanya yang imut dengan bibir yang maju beberapa senti, ia sebal karena tidur indanya terganggung. Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk turun dari kasurnya dan menghampiri hyungnya yang membuat tidur indahnya jadi hancur berantakan, saat ia membuka pintu kamar terlihat sebuah surat tergeletak di depan pintu kamarnya, kemudian ia cepat-cepat mengambil dan membukanya. Di amplop tersebut bertuliskan

_'untuk jaejoong dan tao-ie appa yang tercinta'_

Kemudian tao mulai membaca surat tersebut yang ia ketauhi pasti ini dari appanya

'_joongie, tao-ie.. saat kalian terbangun mungkin appa sudah tidak ada dirumah lagi, appa harus pergi ke suatu tempat , tetapi tenang saja, appa pasti kembali, appa tidak pergi dari korea hanya berbeda tempat yang agak jauh dari kalian, jaga diri kalian baik-baik arra? Appa sudah meminta teman appa untuk menjaga kalian dan jangan tinggal di rumah itu lagi.. berbahaya untuk kalian berdua, pindahlah ke rumah yang agak jauh dari rumah kita yang sekarang ini, appa sudah meminta teman appa untuk mencarikan rumah untuk kalian, jaga diri kalian baik-baik ne? Appa sangat menyayangi kalian.. appa pasti kembali.._' seketika tao terjatuh dan berlutut di lantai, dia meremas kertas tersebut, setetes cairan bening meluncur dari mata indahnya

"appaaaaa!" tao berteriak sekencang mungkin, hatinya hancur berkeping-keping, ingatan akan masa lalu kembali terulang. Jaejoong yang mendengar teriakan adiknya langsung berlari kelantai atas dan menemukan tao sedang menangis sejadi-jadinya

"tao-iee... ada apa?" tanya jaejoong cemas, ia melihat tao meremas sebuah kertas dan ia merebut kertas tersebut kemudian membacanya. Melupakan sejenak tao yang masih terus menangis. Seketika cairan bening juga meluncur dari mata besar jaejoong, ia melihat adiknya yang menundukan kepalanya, kemudian memeluk sang adik dengan sayang, membelai surai hitam yang halus, berusaha membuat adiknya tenang

"tao-yah... appa akan kembali.. percaya pada gege ne?" ujar jaejoong dengan lemah

"appa akan kembali.. pasti kembali.." jaejoong meyakinkan dirinya sendiri dan juga adiknya

Haruskah mereka berdua pergi mencari appanya? Tetapi mereka amsih terlalu kecil.. luka akan masa lali , ingatan ketika ditinggal orang tua mereka kembali terulang seperti sebuah film dokumentasi. Kini jaejoong dan tao harus berjuang berdua untuk kelangsungan hidup mereka dengan bekal bela diri yang diberikan appanya setidaknya itu cukup untuk berjaga-jaga agar mereka tidak diculik kemudian dijual, setidaknya mereka bisa mencari kerja yang layak dan rumah yang layak. Mereka bahkan melupakan kata-kata appanya bahwa ada teman appanya yang akan menolong mereka.

Sejak saat itu jaejoong dan tao tinggal di sebuah rumah dan bekerja paruh waktu untuk membiayai kehidupan mereka.

**SKIP TIME**

3 tahun berlalu, disuatu sore yang cerah, seorang namja berbalut jas hitam dan dasi hitam, sepatu hitam semua serba hitam datang berkunjung ke rumah kontrakan mereka. Namja ini terlihat seperti seorang bodyguard. Tapi ada apa mereka datang ke rumah jaejoong dan tao?

"annyeonghaseyoo.." sapa tao takut, sementara jaejoong sedang menyiapkan minuman di dapur

"nee annyeonghaseyo.. apa anda benar huang zi tao?" tanya namja berpakaian hitam ini

"nee... benar.. ad-" kata-kata tao terhenti ketika jaejoong datang membawa minuman dan menyapa mereka

"annyeonghaseyo.." kata jaejoong kemudian duduk di kursi disebrang namja tadi kemudian dibalas anggukan dan senyuman dari namja asing ini

"apa anda yang bernama kim jaejoong?" tanya namja ini , jaejoong hanya mengangguk sementara tao hanya menatap namja asing tadi bingung

"nama saya choi seunghyung, bodyguard pribadi Jung Kangin pemilik jung corp.."

"ah ne.. ada apa ahjussi datang kesini?" tanya tao

"saya dengar kalian pandai bela diri dan ingin menjadi bodyguard?" tanya seunghyun to the point , jaejoong dan tao mengangguk semangat

"nee benar ahjussi.." jawab tao

"kebetulan jung sajang sedang kekurangan bodyguard, apakah kalian berminat menjadi bodyguard jung corp?" tawar seunghyun

Jaejoong dan tao seketika membeku, entah mereka kaget / senang , mereka hanyak menatap seunghyun dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, seakan ini adalah sebuah mimpi

"ah. .. kalau kalian keberatan kami akan membiarkan kalian tinggal di jung mansion dan bersekolah di junghs? Apa masih keberatan?" tanya seunghyun

"a...aniyo..." jawab jaejoong gugugp "apakah ini nyata?" tanya jaejoong pada tao dan seunghyun kemudian tao mencubit pipi jaejoong dengan keras

"awwww appo!" jaejoong cemberut, sementara seunghyun hanya tertawa kecil , jaejoong membalas dengan menjitak kepala tao

"yak gege! Ini bukan mimpiii.. ini nyataaa.. huaaaa..." celoteh tao girang

"ne ahjussi.. saya menerima tawaran anda..." jawab jaejoong kemudian mejabat tangan seunghyun

"baiklah.. minggu depan kalian akan pindah ke jung mansion dan kalian akan bersekolah di jugnhs, tanda tangani disini.." seunghyun menyerahkam selembar kertas . jaejoong dan tao tanpa membaca kata-kata di kertas tersebut langsung menanda tangani surat tersebut

"terimakasih atas kerjasamanya.. jung sajang akan senang bertemu dengan kalian.." ujar seunghyun kemudian keluar dari rumah mereka sebelumnya dia sempat membungkuk sebagai tanda perpisahan (?)

Hening.. jaejoong dan tao masih tidak percaya.. impian mereka sejak kecil akhirnya terwujud.. seketika mereka mengingat hankyung..

"appa... aku dan gege berhasil menjadi bodyguard seperti yang appa inginkan.." ujar tao..

"appa harus bahagia dan sehat selalu dimanapun appa berada ne?" kali ini jaejoong berbicara

Jaejoong memeluk adiknya dengan sayang, akhirnya mereka bisa mencapai keinginan mereka dan hidup ditempat yang layak dan juga aman

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**-AKTF-**

**SKIP TIME (AT SMHS / JUNGHS)**

**TAO SIDE**

Kembali sooman berjalan menuju kelas yang ia anggap terkutuk ini , dengan seorang laki-laki yang kita kenal itu adalah tao mengikuti dibelakangnya

"kenapa kau bisa masuk ke kelas 2-2?" tanya sooman tanpa menoleh kebelakang dan terus berjalan

"eum.. mollayo saem.. aku hanya menuruti kata-kata jung songsaenim saja.." ujar tao takut-takut sementara sooman hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya

"kau tunggulah sebentar diluar, aku akan memanggilu sebentar lagi.."

Di dalam kelas sebelum sooman masuk terlihat para murid sedang bermain-main, ada yang duduk di meja, bermain lempar tangkap , membuly temannya dan masih banyak lagi sementara dua namja tampan yang duduk di barisan tengah paling belakang sedang tertidur dengan nyenyaknya, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Wu Yi Fan dan Jung Changmin kita tercinta *buat author doang ini mah :3*

**BRAKKK**

Suara pintu yang terbuka dengan kencang membangunkan changmin dan kris serta membuat anak-anak yang asik dengan aktivitasnya sendiri duduk tenang di kursinya. Saat sooman memasuki kelas dan berdiri didepan seketika semua anak membuka buku pelajaran terkutuk yaitu matekatika. Tetapi sooman tidak lekas menanyakan pr melaikan membiarkan kelas hening selama 1-2 menit baru ia berbicara

"ada anak baru yang akan masuk kekelas kalian.." ujar sooman kemudian anak murid yang lain mulai berbisik bisik. Tak berbeda jauh dengan kris dan changmin

"yah.. wu!" sapa changmin menoleh kebelakang melihat sahabatnya yang hampir tertidur kalau saja ia tidak memanggil namanya

"aish.. apa lagi?" tanya kris sewot

"akan ada anak baru yang masuk kesini.." jelas changmin

"lalu? Apa peduliku?" kris kembali menelungkupkan kepalanya diatas meja, sementara changmin hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala , entah mengapa ia sangat antusian mendengar ada murid baru yang masuk kekelas mereka

"silahkan masuk.." kata sooman

Seketika kelas hening melihat seorang namja yang berwajah agak seram tetapi memiliki mata yang imut bibir yang indah, bertubuh tinggi dan tegap, pinggang perut dan paha yang ramping memasuki kelas mereka

"perkenalkan diri.." perintah sooman jutek

"a..annyeong haseyo.. huang zi tao imnida.. senang bisa berkenalan dengan kalian.." ujar tao malu malu dengan suara yang imut membuat para murid yang ada dikelas semakin menarik perhatian teman-temannya,sambil menunduk tao masih tidak berani menatap mata teman-teman yang akan menjadi temannya nanti

Sebuah suara yang menarik perhatian seorang wu yi fan, mendengar suaranya yang lembut saja membuat kris mendongakan kepalanya, sepertinya cold city guy kita ini mulai tertarik dengan kelembutan wajah tao. Saat kris melihat wajahnya 'ah.. imut sekali...' kira-kira itulah yang kris pikirkan, tetapi ia kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya 'anni.. aku harus tetap menjadi cool didepannya..' kris meyakinkan diri

"tao.. kau duduk di sebalah changmin, changmin dimana kau?" tanya sooman, kemudian changmin mengangkat kedua tangannya denagn semangat

"disini... tao, kau bisa duduk disebelah ku.." ujar changmin sambil tersenyum kemudia ia menunjuk tempat duduk kosong disebelah kirinya

"tao.. silahkan duduk.." perintah sooman lagi sementara tao hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum sambil membungkuk sedikit pada sooman

Saat berjalan emnuju tempat duduknya, matanya bertemu dengan mata caramel yang indah milik kris, seketika jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang.. 'ah.. ada apa ini.. aku kan hanya melihat matanya saja..' tao segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan duduk dikursinya kemudian membuka buku dan mulai belajar di harus pertama ia bersekolah.

TBC

hua.. maaf apdetnya agak lama ya.. hohoho :3 mohon diriview lagi.. kali ini udah dipanjangan kok :D next chapter is taoris yunjae and sedikit changkyu~~ thanks ya yang udah riview :3

huangxitao7 : itu masih ada lanjutannya chingu :D lanjutannya di chapter ini kok :D riview lagi yah :D

gwansim84 : iya kau juga :D riview lagi ne ^^

Wu Zi Rae KTS : mianhae.. aku takut yang baca pada bosen kalo chapnya kepanjangan :D oke aku udah apdet kok:D yunjae taorisnya di chap depan :D riview lagi ya :*

raetaoris : ini taorisnya udah muncul dikit :D pihak ke 3 kyk gimana ya chingu? 0.0 riview lagi ne? :3


	5. Chapter 5

What Happend In School?

by

Agnes Raisya

a.k.a

Yunjae Child

cast : dbsk/tvxq , exo , dll

main pairing : yunjae, taoris

rating : T - M

warning : gaje , yaoi , typo , boyxboy , bad summary ,dll

genre : ?

desclaimer : this story is mine , but yunjae and taoris are belong to theirs parents

summary : apa yang terjadi di sebuah sekolah yang didominasi namja?

PREVIEW

Saat berjalan emnuju tempat duduknya, matanya bertemu dengan mata caramel yang indah milik kris, seketika jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang.. 'ah.. ada apa ini.. aku kan hanya melihat matanya saja..' tao segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan duduk dikursinya kemudian membuka buku dan mulai belajar di harus pertama ia bersekolah.

Chapter 5

**STILL TAORIS SIDE **

Kris menatap mata namja yang akan menjadi murid baru di kelas yang ia tempati ini, 'ah.. sangat menarik sepertinya anak ini'. kira-kira begitulah yang dipikirkan oleh namja canada berdarah china ini. tao yang merasa tidak nyaman karena dipandangi terus oleh seseorang yang belum ia kenal memalingkan wajahnya dan cepat-cepat duduk di kursinya tanpa balas menatap orang yang sedang menatapnya dengan intens sampai sekarang pun mata namja tadi masih mengarah pada tao, sudah sekita 15 menit namja tadi membuat tao tidak nyaman

'uh.. kenapa ia masih terus memandangiku?' tao menggerutu pelan dalam hatinya

'apa ada yang salah dengan pakaian atau mukaku? Apa aku terlihat aneh?' gerutu tao lagi dalam hati, saking kesalnya ia mengerucutkan bibir bawahnya.. membuat tao terlihat sangat imut. Tao memberanikan diri menoleh kebelakang, ia sudah sangat tidak tahan merasa diawasi oleh seseorang seperti ini. Saat tao menoleh kebelakang

**DEG**

Mata panda tao bertemu dengan mata indah milik kris, mata yang menatapnya dengan intens sedari tadi, kini ia bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa pemilik dari mata itu. Dengan segera mungkin tao meluruskan badannya kembali menatap ke arah papan tulis, berusaha fokus pada pelajaran dan untung saja namja tadi sudah tidak menatapnya seintens tadi

'ah.. akhirnya dia berhenti menatapku..' ujar tao sedikit bahagia di dalam hatinya

'mata panda yang indah..' ujar kris, namja canada yang menatap tao dengan seringai kecil dibibir indahnya

Dan dengan keadaan kelas yang hening mereka semua tanpa terkecuali tao dan kris pun melanjutkan belajar dan berharap bel istirahat makan siang segera berbunyi agar mereka bisa lepas dari penjara (read : kelas) mereka ini hohoho...

**YUNJAE SIDE**

Jaejoong kini tengah duduk dikursi barunya, ia sangat serius menatap papan tulis, tak sadar bahwa orang yang duduk disebelahnya tengah tertidur pulas.

"zzz..." orang itu mendengkur pelan, 'apakah nyaman tidur dengan menelungkupkan kepala di meja?' ujar jaejoong dalam hati. Ia tidak berani membangunkan orangyang baru ia kenal tadi pagi ini, jadi ia lebih memfokuskan diri pada pelajaran yang sudah 30 menit berlalu.

**FLASHBACK**

"tao-ie.. gege ingin ke toilet dulu, kau duluan saja ne menuju kelas mu?" kata jaejoong pada tao, dibalas anggukan dari si kungfu panda ini.

"eum.. arraseo gege~ sampai bertemu nanti siang ne?" pamit tao kemudian segera berjalan menuju kelasnya meninggalkan jaejoong yang berjalan menuju toilet untuk panggil alam mungkin

Sesampainya di toilet jaejoong terperangah, benarkah ini toilet sekolah? Bahkan toilet ini sangat mirip dengan toilet yang ada di mal-mal berkelas dan hotel-hotel berbintang. Seketika jaejoong menjadi sangat bersyukur bisa bersekolah di sekolah yang berkelas ini. Jaejoong memilih mencuci tangannya setelah menyelesaikan kegiatan alamnya tersebut.

"apa kau anak baru?" tanya sebuah suara yang tepat berasal dari sebelah kanan jaejoong

Jaejoong melihat orang itu dengan tatapan bingung kemudian mengangguk kecil

"eum? Ah.. ne.. aku anak baru disini.." jawab jaejoong dengan lembut. Namja disebelahnya tadi hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya yang bisa dibilang lebih kecil dari ukuran laki-laki normal seusia mereka *plak XD*

"baiklah.. aku duluan ne?" pamit jaejoong kemudian berjalan keluar dari toilet tersebut tetapi sesuatu menahannya

Tangan namja berwajah kecil ini menahan tangan jaejoong dan menatap jaejoong lewat kaca yang ada didepannya

"namaku Jung Yunho.. sampai bertemu lagi.." ujar namja wajah kecil ini yang ternyata bernama jung yunho kemudian dia melepaskan cengkramannya pada tangan jaejoong dan pergi mendahului jaejoong yang sedang mematung bingung

'namja yang aneh..' begitulah pikir jaejoong saat melihat yunho pergi meninggalkannya

'tunggu.. apa tadi... ah, anniya.. tidak mungkin..' jaejoong tengah memikirkan sesuatu namun pikirannya buyar saat mendengar bel bunyi masuk kelas jam pertama terlah terdengar. Segera saja jaejoong yang masih menggendong tas ranselnya bergegas ke ruang guru untuk bertemu dengan wali kelas barunya

**TOK TOK TOK**

Jaejoong mengetuk sebuah pintu yang diyakininya adalah pintu ruang guru. Kemudian memasuki ruangan tersebut, dilihatnya tao sedang berbincang dengan seorang guru. Tao yang melihat jaejoong masuk ke ruangan tersebut melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum kearah jaejoong. Segera saja jaejoong menghampiri adiknya itu

"songsaenim.. dia gege ku.." tao memperkenalkan jaejoong pada guru barunya

"annyeong haseyo songsaenim, kim jaejoong imnida" jaejoong memperkenalkan diri pada songsaenim barunya dan juga membungkukan badannya sedikit sebagai tanda hormat

"selamat datang kim jaejoong ssi, senang mempunyai murid seperti anda disekolah ini.." ujar sang songsaenim

"aku lee sooman, panggil saja sooman songsaenim." Ujar guru yang kita sudah ketauhui bernama lee sooman

"yoo saem!" panggil sooman pada seseorang yang sedang duduk dibelakang jaejoong dan tao

"nee lee songsaem?" sahut namja yang dipanggil sooman tadi, kemudian dia datang menghampiri jaejoong dan tao

"kau bawalah jaejoong ke kelas 3-3, sementara tao akan ikut aku ke kelas 2-2. Dia akan menjadi anak didik ku sekarang." Ujar sooman kemudian menepuk bahu jaejoong dan tao pelan dan juga mengisyaratkan agar tao mengikutinya

"annyeonghaseyo yoo saem.." sapa jaejoong hormat "kim jaejoong imnida.." sambung jaejoong

"ne jaejoong-ah.. ayo ikut aku.. nama ku yoo jae suk, kau bisa memanggil ku yoo saem.." ia balas menyapa jaejoong

"ayo ikut aku.. aku akan mengantarmu ke kelas baru mu.. aku yang menjadi wali di kelas 3-3.." ujarnya lagi . jaejoong hanya mengangguk kemudian mengikuti langkah yoo songsaenim menuju kelasnya . ternyata kelas jaejoong berada di lantai 3 dan kelas tao berada di lantai 2

**TOK TOK TOK**

Yoo saem mengetuk pintu, kemudian membukanya. "aku meminta waktu mu sebentar ne boa?" ijin yoo saem pada guru wanita yang sedang mengajar di kelas yang ia masuki tersebut

"silahkan songsaenim.. " balas yeoja yang bernama boa tadi dengan sopan. Yeoja tersebut melirik keluar dan mendapati jaejoong sedang berdiri disana, dan yeoja itu menyimoulkan bahwa akan ada anak baru dikelas ini. Dan tentu saja dugaanya benar

"salamat pagi anak-anak.. aku meminta waktu kalian sebentar saja.." ujar yoo songsaem pada murid-murid yang ada dikelas tersebut

"lama juga tidak apa-apa saem.." celetuk seseorang tetapi seketika kelas kembali hening karena mendapat tatapan tajam dari sang guru

"akan ada anak baru yang akan memasuki kelas ini..." ujar yoo jae suk to the point

"silahkan masuk.." perintahnya, jaejoong yang mendengar perintah itu segera merapihkan pakaiannya dan rambutnya sebelum ia memasuki kelas, saat ia masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut, seluruh mata nampak memandang jaejoong dengan tatapan yang beraneka ragam (?)

'itukan namja yang kutemui tadi pagi..' ujar salah seorang anak yang ada di dalam kelas itu dalam pikirannya

"annyeonghaseyo.. kim jaejoong imnida, senang bertemu dan berkenalan dengan kalian.." jaejoong memperkenalkan diri

"baiklah kim jaejoong-ssi.. mulai sekarang kau akan berada di kelas ini hingga kau lulus kelas 3 dan anak-anak sekalian, mulai sekarang kim jaejoong akan menjadi teman kalian, perlakukan dia dengan baik! Arraseo?" ujar yoo jae suk panjang lebar

"arraseo saem.." jawab anak-anak murid serempak tak terkecuali jaejoong

"aku serahkan ini padamu boa-yah.." setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu jae suk pergi meninggalkan ruangan kelas 3-3 karena ia harus mengajar juga

"baiklah jaejoong... kita lihat tempat mana yang masih kosong..." boa memperhatikan seluruh kelasnya

"ah.. ada disebelah park yoochun dan jung yunho.." jelas boa

'jung yunho? Namja toilet tadi?' jaejoong berpikir sejenak dan saat ia melihat wajah yunho yang tengah memejamkan matanya, ternyata benar. Ia sekelas dengan namja yang ia temui di toilet tadi pagi

'jung yunho muridku yang tampat, tak kubiarkan kau duduk bersebelahan dengan kim jaejoong. Uh.. tetapi jika jaejoong duduk disebelah yoochun bisa saja dia dijahili karena yoochun itu suka memodusi anak-anak di sekolah ini, ah.. yunho itu sangat cuek, biarkan saja dia duduk disebelah yunho.. toh tentu saja yunho akan mengacuhkannya..' yeoja yang bernama boa tadi berfikir sejenak kemudian menempatkan jaejoong di sebelah yunho yang tengah tertidur sepertinya

"saem! Apa-apaan kau ini?! Aku sudah lama ingin duduk disebelah yunho! Kenapa kau malah memberikan tempat itu pada jaejoong?!" celoteh seorang yeoja dengan name tag 'Go Ahra' pad a bajunya

"ya! Kalau kau tidak suka kau bisa keluar dari kelas ku dan jangan pernah masuk ke jam pelajaran ku lagi!" ancam boa, seketiak yeoja bername tag 'Go Ahra' tadi menciut takut

"baiklah! Mari melanjutkan pelajaran.." ujar boa kemudian anak-anak mulai fokus pada pelajarannya. Kecuali satu orang

Kim JaeJoong

Ia sibuk berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri.. ia melihat namja yang ada disebelahnya ini

**FLASHBACK END**

'apakah dia cucuk direktur jung?' pandangan jaejoong tetap kepada papan tulis tetapi pikirannya melayang ke mana-mana

'apa dia pemilik sekolahan ini?'

'dan kenapa songsaenim tidak memarahinya? Bukankah dia tertidur dikelas?' jaejoong berfikir kemudian melirik yunho sekilas, namja yang ada disebelah jaejoong sepertinya tertidur semakin pulas, segera saja jaejoong mengembalikan pandangannya pada papan tulis. Tentu saja Boa tidak akan memarahi yunho bahkan guru-guru pun tidak berani memarahinya. Selain karena Boa menyukai yunho yang notabenenya TAMPAN dan yunho adalah MURIDNYA , tentu saja ada hal lain yang membuat guru-guru tidak berani memarahi atau menegur yunho.. hal lain tersebut adalah

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC **

**mian ya semuaaaaaa... updatenya lama.. tapi emang pada nunggu fanfic ini ya? : yang riview dikit banget : jadi agak males apdetnya.. tapi akan tetep apdet kok, minta saran dong~ aku mau buat fanfic baru nih, ada 2 ide sebenernya. menurut readers bagusan yang mana? **

**a) temanya vampire?**

**b) temanya sedih tapi happy ending? **

**c) temanya sedih dan sad ending?**

**saran yahhh~~ :3 dan mohon riviewnya lagi dong : **

**gwansim84 : maaf ne apdetnya lama : ini udah ada kan yunjaenya :D riview lagi ne? ^^ gomawo~**

**Wu Zi Rae KTS : haha~ mian ne.. apdetnya lama :D oke, aku bakal banyakin taorisnya kok ^^ riview lagi dong~~**

**raetaoris : ohh oke sip~ thx ya sarannya :D ini udah next kok ^^ riview lagi yah~ :3 **


	6. Chapter 6

What Happend In School?

by

Agnes Raisya

a.k.a

Yunjae Child

cast : dbsk/tvxq , exo , dll

main pairing : yunjae, taoris

rating : T - M

warning : gaje , yaoi , typo , boyxboy , bad summary ,dll

genre : ?

desclaimer : this story is mine , but yunjae and taoris are belong to theirs parents

summary : apa yang terjadi di sebuah sekolah yang didominasi namja?

PREVIEW

'dan kenapa songsaenim tidak memarahinya? Bukankah dia tertidur dikelas?' jaejoong berfikir kemudian melirik yunho sekilas, namja yang ada disebelah jaejoong sepertinya tertidur semakin pulas, segera saja jaejoong mengembalikan pandangannya pada papan tulis. Tentu saja Boa tidak akan memarahi yunho bahkan guru-guru pun tidak berani memarahinya. Selain karena Boa menyukai yunho yang notabenenya TAMPAN dan yunho adalah MURIDNYA , tentu saja ada hal lain yang membuat guru-guru tidak berani memarahi atau menegur yunho.. hal lain tersebut adalah

Chapter 6

-AKTF-

**YUNJAE SIDE**

**TIK TOK TIK TOK**

Suara jam dan spidol yang terkena papan tulis terdengar jelas diruangan ini, sekarang murid-murid sedang mendengarkan penjelasan dari guru kita yang kita kenal bernama BoA ini. Sepertinya pelajaran boa sangat membosankan, banyak anak-anak yang tertidur pulas tak terkecuali namja tampan kita Jung Yunho dan Park Yoochun yang duduk di barisan paling belakang, posisi duduk mereka lebih memungkinkan tidur dengan nyenyak, yoochun bahkan sudah sedaritadi sejak jaejoong masuk ke kelas ini, ia sudah bermimpi jauh kemana, tetapi bahkan tidak ada satu orangpun yang berani membanunkan mereka, boa songsaenimpun tidak berani mengusik ketenangan mereka, hal ini membuat jaejoong penasaran

'apakah namja ini hidup?' jaejoong terus memandangi wajah yunho yang tertidur pulas, tanpa mengetahuin kalau boa yang sedang memperhatikannya bersiap-siap melempar spidol pada jaejoong

**TUK**

Aw... jaejoong merasa sakit dikepalanya, ia memegangi kepalanya dengan 2 tangan dan menyadari kalau boa lah yang telah melemparkan spidol itu ke kepala jaejoong, jaejoong hanya menatapnya bingung

"kim jaejoong ssi.." panggil boa disertai dengan death glarenya yang er.. menakutkan? Ya sepertinya

"ne songsaenim?" jawab jaejoong gugup

"kenapa kau memandangi yunho terus sedaritadi?" perkataan boa membuat yunho terbangun seketika dan membuat semua anak menoleh pada jaejoong dan memandang jaejoong dengan tatapan tidak suka

"a..anu, s..sejak tadi d..dia tertidur, a..aku hanya bingung h..harus membangunkannya atau tidak jadi aku hanya melihatnya saja.." jawab jaejoong yang menundukan kepalanya, suara jaejoong juga semakin kecil, jaejoong tidak ingin dapat musuh di sekolah barunya

"kau tidak melihatnya, kau memandanginya, bukankah kau seharusnya memperhatikan ku yang sedang mengajar?" jawab boa kemudian melipat tangannya di depan dada

Yunho yang sedari tadi melihat pertengkaran ini menjadi tidak betah, ia melihat jaejoong yang memainkan jarinya dibawah meja dengan bibir yang maju beberapa senti dan bergoyang-goyang imut itu menjadi kasihan kalau jaejoong harus dimarahi dihari pertama ia sekolah, oleh karena itu yunho memutuskan untuk menghentikan pertengkaran ini

"sudah lah.. sekarang aku sudah bangun, lagi pula songsaenim, kenapa kau mempermasalahkan ini?" tanya yunho dengan raut wajah yang datar tanpa ekspresi membuat boa takut sekaligus senang karena yunho menatap matanya, dan juga membuatnya menjadi gugup

"a..anu dia tidak memperhatikan ku.." boa beralasan, kali ini yunho menengokan kepalanya, melihat jaejoong yang semakin mem[pout kan bibir kissablenya, 'dari samping ia terlihat imut' yunho berpikir sejenak 'hei jung.. apa yang barusan kau katakan.,,' yunho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan kemudian kembali menatap boa, jam pelajaran mereka sudah terpotong 5 menit, ia tidak mau kena omel satu kelas karena masalah dirinya tertidur

"aku juga tidak memperhatikan mu, sudahlah, lanjutkan saja mengajarnya." Perkataan yunho mampu membuat boa berbalik dan segera melanjutkan menulis dipapan tulis, jaejoong yang melihat ini tersenyum senang dan ia juga tersenyum ke arah yunho

"terimakasih..." kata jaejoong sambil tersenyum dan menatap yunho dengan mata doenya yang bulat besar dan indah

'dari depan ketika tersenyum ia terlihat cantik dan manis...' yunho dia menatapi jaejoong

'hei jung... apa yang dari tadi kau pikirkan..' yunho kembali menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya membuat jaejoong bingung.

"hei.. ada apa?" tanya jaejoong

Yunho kembali menggelengkan kepalanya "tidak ada apa-apa.. dan untuk terimakasihnya, sama-sama" jawab yunho dengan cepat kemudian ia memalingkan kepalanya ke arah papan tulis, ia bisa terpesona oleh senyuman jaejoong *appa alay -_-/plak/*

Selama 3 jam pelajaran berlangsung selama itu pula jaejoong dan yunho tidak berbicara satu sama lain sejak kejadian itu, entah sepertinya jaejoong malu melihat wajah yunho sedangkan yunho mungkin takut terpesona oleh senyuman dan keramahan jaejoong , mereka harus beradaptasi terlebih dahulu. Tiba lah saatnya sekarang untuk makan siang, jaejoong bingung ia akan kekantin dengan siapa, ia memutuskan menjemput adiknya di kelasnya untuk bersama – sama ke kantin.

**-AKTF-**

**JAEJOONG TAO SIDE**

Jaejoong berdiri di depan kelas tao menunggu adiknya keluar dari kelasnya, tidak berapa lama tao keluar dan kemudian merangkul jaejoong

"gege.. ayo kekantin.. aku lapar.." rengek tao kemudian jaejoong melepaskan rangkulan tao dan tersenyum

"ckckck.. aigooo.. ayo cepat kita ke kantin.." jaejoong menarik tangan tao pelan, perutnya juga sudah mulai terasa lapar

**-AKTF-**

Sesampainya dikantin, tao dan jaejoong tampak kebingungan karena banyak sekali jenis makanan ada makanan barat, china dan makanan tradisional korea pun ada, jaejoong dan tao memutuskan untuk membeli hamburger karena praktis dan juga tidak begitu mahal.

Tao memilih untuk duduk di kursi paling pojok dan menunggu jaejoong yang sedang membeli hamburger, untung saja tao sudah duduk kalau tidak bisa-bisa ia kehabisan tempat untuk duduk karena jumlah kursi di kantin dan jumlah murid di sekolah ini tidak sama

Ketika tao sedang memandangi lapangan basket dari jendela yang ada di sebelahnya, dua orang namja datang menghampiri tao yang sedang duduk sendiri

"hai.. apa kau sendirian?" tanya namja yang tampak lebih muda

"anni.. aku menunggu ge- maksudku hyungku yang sedang membeli makanan" jawab tao ramah

"bolehkah kami bergabung? Sudah tidak ada tempat disini." Jawab namja lain yang mempunyai suara mirip seperti lumba-lumba ini

"oh... tentu boleh saja, hyungku pasti akan senang mempunyai teman baru" balas tao kemudian mereka bertiga mengobrol

Saat jaejoong datang menghampiri tao dengan nampan berisi 2 buah hamburger, jaejoong nampak bingung siapakan dua namja lainnya yang duduk bersama tao?

"tao-ie.." panggil jaejoong

Kemudian 3 namja itu menoleh bersama dan tao menggeser sedikit ke kanan agar jaejoong bisa duduk, dihadapan jaejoong ada 2 namja asing yang sedang memandanginya

"ah ge.. perkenalkan, mereka adalah kim junsu dan cho kyuhyun, teman baruku.." tao memperkenalkan 2 namja yang membuat jaejoong penasaran ini

"ah.. annyeonghaseyo, aku kim jaejoong, senang berkenalan dengan kalian.." jawab jaejoong kemudian bersalaman dengan junsu dan kyuhyun

"annyeong jaejoong ssi.. aku kyuhyun.. aku satu angkatan dengan tao, dan ini kim junsu sepupu ku.. ia satu angkatan denganmu.." kyuhyun memperkenalkan dirinya dan junsu pada jaejoong sekali lagi

"ah.. annyeonggg.. aku harap kita bisa berteman baik ne.." jaejoong tersenyum kemudian memberikan sepotong haburger pada tao dan tao langsung melahapnya karena ia sudah lapar

"kalian tidak membeli makanan?" tanya jaejoong bingung yang melihat junsu dan kyuhyun hanya diam saja, tidak makan dan tidak minum

"anniya.. kami tidak biasa makan disekolah, kami hanya suka kekantin kalau istirahat.." jawab junsu, jaejoong hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, ia bingung harus memulai percakapan dari mana

Seketika kantin mulai ribut, banyak yeoja-yeoja yang berlarian ke arah pintu kantin, membuat jaejoong junsu tao dan kyuhyun yang duduk di pojok kantin menjadi bingung

"ada apa? Kenapa mereka berlarian seperti itu?" tanya tao bingung, jaejoong hanya menggidikan bahunya, ia juga bingung. Tetapi tidak dengan junsu dan kyuhyun, mereka sudah tahu apa yang terjadi di kantin kalau para yeoja berlarian seperti ini

"jung yunho dan kawan-kawannya datang.." jawab kyuhyun santai

"jung yunho?.." kata jaejoong bingung

"ya.. kau tidak kenal?" tanya junsu bingung

"aku hanya kenal namanya dan mukanya, tetapi itu ada 3 orang lainnya.. aku tidak kenal.." balas jaejoong

"aku kenal 2 diantaranya, kris dan changmin adalah teman sekelasku.." jawab tao kemudian kembali melahap burgernya

"aku lupa kalian anak baru.. baiklah akan kujelaskan kenapa bisa terjadi peristiwa ini" kata junsu kemudian menarik napas yang panjang, tao jaejoong dan kyuhyun siap mendengarkan,s ebenernya kyuhyun juga tau tetapi dia tidak tau cerita lengkapnya, jadi tidak ada salahnya ia ikut mendengarkan

"jadi jung yunho adalah pemilik sekolah ini itu artinya dia adalah cucuk dari jung kangin dan anak dari jung ilhoon.." jelas junsu, perkataan junsu berhasil membuat jaejoong dan tao terkejut

"kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya kyuhyun , tetapi hanya mendapat gelengan kepala dari keduanya

"tidak, lanjutkan su.." pinta jaejoong

"jung yunho diminta sendiri oleh jung kangin untuk mengurus sekolah ini, segala hal yang menyangkut sekolah ini ada dibawah kekuasaan jung yunho, changmin adalah adik dari yunho, dia sangat pintar harusnya sekarang ia berada di kelas 1 tapi ia loncat kelas saat kelas 3 sd, kalau yoochun adalah sepupu dari jung yunho, begitu juga kris, dan yang lebih parahnya selain mereka kaya, mereka juga tampan dan semua berwajah dingin kecuali yoochun, dia agak sedikit ramah..hehe.." jelas junsu panjang lebah diiringi dengan senyuman polos diwajahnya..

Jaejoong menatap tao sekilas kemudian ia mengengguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda bahwa ia mengerti penjelasan junsu, kemudian mereka kembali mengobrol dan melanjutkan istirahat mereka dengan topik bahasan yang berbeda-beda, tetapi seketika

**PRANGG BYURR**

Terdengar suara piring pecah dan air yang tumpah dari tengah-tengah kantin, tempat keempat namja tampan kita sedang duduk, semua mata tertuju ke arah mereka...

.

.

.

.

apa yang terjadi di kantin?

.

.

.

.

TBC

hohohoooo~ im back.. maaf ya lama soalnya lagi banyak ulangan, prolog ff yang aku view ga ada yang riview masa, jadi bingung mau lanjut atau engga nih? : aku tunggu deh.. konsep sih udah ada tergantung readers mau aku post atau engga.. thanks buat reader dan siders baru :3 mohon riview dan kritiknya ya~~~

Wu Zi Rae KTS : makasih banyak atas sarannya~~ mohon riviewya.. maaf juga taoris masih sedikit. bakal dibuat happy ending kok atas permintaan readers lainnya~ hohohoh.. chapter depan bakal banyak taoris sam ayunjaenya.. mohon riview lagi ne? :D

gwansim84 : oke sip :D mohon riview lagi ya ^^

AulChan12 : oke oke~ aku bakal banyakin taoris :D riview lagi ya~~

raetaoris : rated m ditengah-tengah hehe~ tapi bingung prolognya ga ada yang riview, antara bagus atau engganya kau ga tau.. kalo jelek aku delete aja.. hehe~ mohon riviewnya ya :D

huangxitao7 : oke sip ^^ riview lagi ya :3

peachpetals : hanchul? ohh oke deh~ itu bakal dipikirin gimana cara munculinnya :D thx banget udah mau riview :D riview lagi ya ^^

booboo : harus dong.. dbsk kan masih muda memang 3 mohon riview lagi ne :D

thx banget buat yang riview ^^ dan juda siders tentunya :D see you di next chapter~ bakal usahain apdet minggu depan ^^


	7. Chapter 7

What Happend In School?

by

Agnes Raisya

a.k.a

Yunjae Child

cast : dbsk/tvxq , exo , dll

main pairing : yunjae, taoris

rating : T - M

warning : gaje , yaoi , typo , boyxboy , bad summary ,dll

genre : ?

desclaimer : this story is mine , but yunjae and taoris are belong to their parents

summary : apa yang terjadi di sebuah sekolah yang didominasi namja?

PREVIEW

**PRANGG BYURR**

Terdengar suara piring pecah dan air yang tumpah dari tengah-tengah kantin, tempat keempat namja tampan kita sedang duduk, semua mata tertuju ke arah mereka...

Chapter 7

"omo! Suara apa itu?" tanya jaejoong kaget, ia meletakan kembali hamburgernya di atas piring

"sepertinya akan ada masalah besar.." jawab junsu santai

"masalah? Masalah apa?" tanya tao penasaran

"tiffany , ahra , jessica... mereka pasti berulah lagi.." jelas kyuhyun

"uh.. siapa itu tiffany , jessica dan ahra?" tanya jaejoong kemudian diangguki oleh tao, junsu dan kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela napas

**-AKTF-**

**FLASHBACK**

Saat suasana kantin sedang damai, keempat namja masuk membawa keributyan, keempat namja tersebut tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Jung Yunho , Park yoochun , Jung Changmin , dan Wu Yi Fan a.k.a kris wu ini. Selalu saja seperti itu, saat mereka masuk ke kantin akan ada keributan besar, sepertinya hal ini sudah biasa bagi murid SMHS ini.

Saat itu yunho dan teman-temannya kecuali changmin sedang duduk mengobrol, kris duduk di sebelah yoochun dan bersebrangan dengan yunho, sementara orang yg harusnya duduk di sebelah yunho sedang membeli makanan, ia adalah changmin, ketika mereka bertiga sedang asik mengobrol, datanglah 3 yeoja yang menghampiri mereka dengan senyuman yang dibuat seindah mungkin, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya ingin muntah

"ratu neraka datang.." ujar kris dengan suara yang sangat pelan tapi mampu didengar oleh yunho dan yoochun

"hh.. persiapkan diri kalian.." ujar yoochun kemudian memalingkan mukanya dari ketiga ratu kita ini

"selamat siang tuan-tuan yang tampan.." sapa tiffany kemudian ia berjalan mendekati yoochun, ahra mendekati yunho , dan jessica mendekati kris.

Tidak ada satu orangpun dari mereka yang menjawab sapaan tiffany, "apa kalian sudah makan?" tanya yeoja yang sedang bergelayut manja memeluk leher yunho, ahra..

"kalau kami sudah makan pasti sekarang ada piring di meja kami." Jawab yunho sewot seraya berusaha melepaskan pelukan nenek sihir ini

"jangan sewot seperti itu yunho.." ahra terus saja menggoda yunho membuat semua orang yang ada di kantin geli karenanya

"sepertinya ada yang kurang.." ujar jessica yang entah kapan sudah duduk di sebelah kris, sangat dekat dengan kris, membuat namja china-canada ini risih

"ya.. kemana changmin yang tampan itu..?" tanya tiffany yang kini setia memeluk leher yoochun seperti yang dilakukan ahra tadi pada yunho

"sedang membeli makanan, dan bisakah kau melepaskan tangan kotor mu ini dari leherku?" ujar yoochun kemudian dengan paksa melepaskan pelukan tangan tifanny pada lehernya, entah parfurm apa yang tifanny gunakanan, parfurmnya sangat menyengat dan sangat menusuk hidung

"galak sekali tuan.." ujar tiffany yang kembali berusaha memeluk leher yoochun, dan saat itu juga langsung ditebas oleh yoochun membuat tiffany terhuyung kebelakang, dan

**FLASHBACK END**

**-AKTF-**

**PRANGG BYURR**

"aahh!" teriak changmin

Saat itu changmin yang telah membawa 4 mangkuk ramen dengan nampan tertabrak oleh tiffany, membuat mangkok tersebut jatuh dan tangan serta baju dan celana changmin seketika berubah menjadi warna oranye, tangan changmin terlihat melepuh karena kuah ramen yang panas, langsung saja yunho membuka botol air dingin yang ia bawa dan menyiramnya ke tangan changmin, seketika kantin dibuat kaget oleh kejadian tersebut

Sementara tiffany hanya berdiri di depan changmin ketakutan dengan kepala yang tertunduk, ahra dan jessica segera menghampiri tiffany dan menenangkan temannya.

"changmin-ah.. kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya yoochun

"tentu saja aku kenapa-kenapa hyung.." jelas changmin kemudian memberikan death-glare gratis kepada tiffany dan kedua temannya

"baju mu basah, buka saja.." suruh kris asal, masalahnya badannya juga bisa melepuh kalau ia masih memakai baju yang sudah tersiram kuah panas dari ramen tersebut

Changmin segera melepaskan kemeja putih yang menjadi seragamnya itu, dan meninggalkan celana panjang abu-abunya. Semua mata baik perempuan maupun laki-laki tertuju ke arah changmin

**KYAAAA KYAAA**

Teriak yeoja-yeoja tersebut kala melihat changmin hanya menggunakan celana panjangnya saja, memperlihatkan abs dan otot changmin yang jadi, benar-benar sebuah keberuntungan bagi para penghuni kantin dan sebuah kesialan bagi keempat namja tampan kita ini

"kris, bawa changmin ke uks" suruh yunho dengan wajah datar dan dingin, dia terus saja menatap tiffany, orang yang membuat adiknya terluka, suara bass yunho mengagetkan kris

"baiklah hyung.." kris datang menghampiri changmin dan merangkul pundak sahabatnya itu

"ayo bodoh.. kita ke uks.." kata kris santai kemudian dengan baju miliknya ia menyabet (aduh.. bahasanya apa yah.. bingung -_-) kris

"siapa yang kau bilang bodoh hah?" ujar changmin sewot

"tentu saja kau.." balas kris santai

"kau berpikir lah dulu"

"apa yang harus aku pikirkan?"

"apa kau punya otak?"

Dan pertengkaran mulut terus terjadi hingga mereka sampai ke uks, dan walaupun mereka beradu mulu tetap saja mereka tidak melepaskan rangkulan pada pundak merek amasing-masing

**-AKTF-**

**BACK TO YUNHO**

Yunho dan yoochun menatap ketiga gadis neraka yang telah melukai changmin ini.

"apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" ujar yoochun pada tiffany yang terlihat ketakutan

"..."

"..."

"..."

Hening.. dari ketiga mereka tidak ada yang menjawab, yunho dan yoochun sudah mulai kehabisan kesabaran. Sekali lagi mereka bertanya, kali ini yunho yang bersuara

"jawab, ap ayang kau lakukan tadi tiffany ssi?" suara bass yunho membuat tiffany sangat ketakutan, begitu juga dengan ahra dan jessica, mereka bertiga hanya menundukan kepalanya, semua orang yang ada di kantin memperhatikan mereka, tak terkecuali 4 namja imut kitaa. Jaejoong,junsu ,kyuhyun , dan tao. Mereka dapat dengan jelas melihat peristiwa ini karena semua anak sedang duduk, membuat posisi mereka yang berada dipojok tidak terhalang oleh apapun

Tiffany , ahra , dan jessica masih diam.. akhirnya jessica membernaikan diri menatap wajah yunho yang dingin seperti es batu

"anu, tadi..." ujar jessica ragu-ragu, ia mendapatkan firasat buruk saat ia melihat yunho menghela napas

"YANG AKU TANYA TIFFANY BUKAN KAU! Jadi tiffany ssi! Apa yang kau lakukan pad adikku?!" ujar yunho setengah berteriak membuat suaranya menggelegar di seluruh kantin dan juga membuat banyak orang kaget, tak terkecuali yoochun yang ada disebelahnya

"cepat jawab, bel masuk kelas 5 menit lagi berbunyi, kalian akan mendapatkan balasannya kalau kalian tidak mau menjawab, eh maaf.. bukan kalian, tapi tiffany ssi.." yoochun menambahkan

"a..aku t..tadi ti..tidak sengaja m..menabrak changmin y..yang sedang membawa ramen.." ujarnya dengan suara sangat kecil tetapi masih dapat didengar oleh yunho dan yoochun

"baiklah kau sudah mengaku, sekarang bersihkan seluruh ramen yang tumpah ini, kalian bertiga.. tidak menggunakan sapu/pel, dengan tangan kalian dan sebuah lap.." kemudian yunho membalikan badannya menghadap orang-orang lain yang ada di kantin

"jangan ada yang membantu mereka bertiga, jangan ada yang menyuruh mereka masuk ke dalam kelas sebelum semua ini bersih.. jika ada yang berani, akan mendapatkan hukumannya.." setelah mengatakan itu, yunho pergi meninggalkan kantin disusul oleh yoochun.

**HAHAHAHAHA**

Seketika seluruh kantin tertawa melihat ketiga ratu neraka kita yang tidak bisa berkutik menghadapi yunho, mereka pasti merasa sangat malu, dan dengan tertawanya seisi kantin, bel pelajaran masuk telah berbunyi, semua anak pergi keluar dari kantin tanpa memperdulikan tiffany, ahra , dan jessica yang sedang membersihkan lantai dari ramen dan kuah-kuahnya

"kasian sekali..." ujar jaejoong yang sedang merangkul tangan junsu pelan

"salah mereka sendiri membuat masalah.." jawab junsu yang kemudian melihat mereka sekilas

"uh.. jung yunho menakutkan.." kata tao yang juga sedang merangkul pundak yoochun

"tidak juga... dia tidak akan seperti itu kalau tidak diganggu.." balas kyuhyun

Akhirnya junsu dan jaejoong naik ke lantai 3 bersama walaupun kelas mereka berbeda, kyuhyun dan tao naik ke lantai 2 bersama-sama karena posisi kantin yang berada di lantai 1. Mereka sudah terlihat sangat akrab, padahal baru saja tadi mereka berkenalan

**SKIP TIME**

**-AKTF-**

Saat yoochun dan yunho telah memasuki kelas nya, ia duduk dengan santai seolah-olah tidak ada apa-apa, dia kebetulan sekelas dengan jessica ahra sekelas dengan mereka sedangkan tiffany sekelas dengan junsu

"mana jessica danahra?" tanya chang songsaenim

"di kantin saem.." jawab seorang murid

"apa yang mereka lakukan?! Bukankan mereka sudah mendengar bel.." zhang songsaenim ingin keluar tetapi dicegat oleh salah seorang murid

"jangan saem..." cegahnya

"kenapa?" tanya sang guru

"saem ingin menghampiri mereka?" tanya yoochun santai

"..." tidak ada jawaban dari sang guru membuat seisi kelas menatapnya

"silahkan saja, tetapi setelah saem menyuruh mereka masuk, temui aku dan yunho di atap sekolah.." ujarnya santai dan melipat tangan didepan dadanya sementara yunho hanya bersmirk ria

"tidak! Kita lanjutkan belajarnya!" zhang songsaenim, mengurungkan niatnya begitu melihat seringai di wajah yunho 'wah.. benar-benar menyeramkan' pikir jaejoong yang juga melihat seringai itu

"apa yang kau lihat?" tanya yunho cuek

"a..anni.. tidak ada.." ujar jaejoong takut kemudian ia mempout kan bibirnya

'bagaimana bisa aku dan tao serumah dengannya nanti..'

'apa dia tahu aku akan tinggal dirumahnya?'

'bagaimana jika dia mengerjaiku?'

'kata kakek jung mereka baik.. tidak sama sekali' jaejoong tiba-tiba kembali mempoutkan bibirnya

'apa yang anak ini pikirkan?' ujar yunho dalam benaknya

Tanpa sadar yunho terus memperhatikan bibir jaejoong, dan jaejoong pun sama sekali tidak sadar kalau yunho sedari tadi memperhatikannya dengan seksama

'tetapi tidak apa.. kan ada kakek jung..' ujar jaejoong dalah pikirannya kemudian ia tersenyum , membuat yunho ikut tersenyum

Setelah tersadar yunho langsung memudarkan senyumannya tetapi ia tersenyum dalam hati

'anak yang aneh, tapi ia manis..' yunho terus memandangi jaejoong

'hwaiting!' jaejoong mengenagguk-anggukan kepalanya membuat yunho bingung

"apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya yunho santai

"e..eh? tidak ada.." seketika wajah jaejoong berubah jadi merah

**TBC **

hohoho~ udah agak panjang nihh.. aku males buatnya panjang-panjang XD taoris dipastikan muncul di chapter depan :3 sekarang yunjae dulu~ hohohohohoho... riview lagi yah :3

Riyoung17 : okayy! riview lagi yah :D

gwansim84 : agak ales sebenernya nulis panjang-panjang : hehe~ thx ya riviewnya :D

huangxitao7 : bakal dipanjangin deh :D thx ya riviewnya ^^ riview lagi ne?

raetaoris : kalo disini sih bakal 4-5 chapter lagi baru ada nc-annya ;3 ;3 riview lagi yah :D

AulChan12 : yehet! udah di apdet nih :D

peachpetals : maaf yah kependekan : hoho~ iya, nyadarnya agak telat ya XD kris udah muncul dong di chap ini ^^ riview terus ne?

Wu Zi Rae KTS : wkwkwk~ ini udah dipanjangin kok XD siapa aj ajuga terpesona sama boojae (?) /plak/

jonginey : siapa lo? '-' wuyip ye?


	8. Chapter 8

What Happend In School?

by

Agnes Raisya

a.k.a

Yunjae Child

cast : dbsk/tvxq , exo , dll

main pairing : yunjae, taoris

rating : T - M

warning : gaje , yaoi , typo , boyxboy , bad summary ,dll

genre : ?

desclaimer : this story is mine , but yunjae and taoris are belong to their parents

summary : apa yang terjadi di sebuah sekolah yang didominasi namja?

PREVIEW

Tanpa sadar yunho terus memperhatikan bibir jaejoong, dan jaejoong pun sama sekali tidak sadar kalau yunho sedari tadi memperhatikannya dengan seksama

'tetapi tidak apa.. kan ada kakek jung..' ujar jaejoong dalah pikirannya kemudian ia tersenyum , membuat yunho ikut tersenyum

Setelah tersadar yunho langsung memudarkan senyumannya tetapi ia tersenyum dalam hati

'anak yang aneh, tapi ia manis..' yunho terus memandangi jaejoong

'hwaiting!' jaejoong mengenagguk-anggukan kepalanya membuat yunho bingung

"apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya yunho santai

"e..eh? tidak ada.." seketika wajah jaejoong berubah jadi merah

Chapter 8

**-AKTF-**

**TAORIS SIDE**

setelah kejadian itu, tao menjadi takut untuk berteman atau sekedar menyapa kris, bagaimana tidak takut? tao dapat dengan jelas melihat raut wajah kris yang begitu dingin pada ketiga yeoja itu walaupun tao melihatnya dari kejauhan.. benar-benar menakutkan

tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka dan datanglah seorang namja paruh baya membawa sebuah buku dan spidol papan tulis, sudah pastiia akan mengajar

"selamat siang anak-anak.." sapa namja paruh baya itu

"selamat siang pak" jawab anak-anak serempak termasuk tao kecuali kris yang hanya memandangi guru itu dengan wajah datarnya seperti biasa

"sebelum kita mulai, siapa yang tidak hadir?" tanya guru tadi pada semua murid yang ada dikelas

"tidak ada saem.." jawab salah seorang anak

sang guru mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, melihat-lihat apakah ada sesuatu yang aneh di kelas ini (?) atau kah ada kuris yang kosong dan

**DEG**

sang guru menatap kris atau lebih tepatnya kursi kosong yang berada di belakang kris, tentu saja kris merasa aneh karena sang guru memandanginya. 'apa aku membuat kesalahan?' tanya kris dalam hati. maklum saja.. ia sudah sering membuat masalah di sekolah ini

"wu yi fan.." panggil sang guru, membuat semua anak yang ada di kelasnya menatap kris termasuk sang pemilik mata panda yaitu tao

"ne saem?" jawab kris dengan berusaha untuk stay cool didepan guru dan teman-temannya padahal hatinya deg-degan.. ia tidak ingin menatap mata sang guru, ia mencari objek lain untuk dilihat dan

mata caramelnya bertemu dengan mata panda yang imut milik tao, tao yang sedang memandanginya menjadi gugup karena kris balas menatapnya engan tatapan yang tidak bisa tao artikan

"siapa yang duduk dibelakangmu?" tanya sang guru membuat kris menengok kebelakang mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata indah milik tao kemudian ia menatap sang guru

"changmin.." ujarnya santi

"shim changmin? kemana dia?" tanya sang guru

"dia ada di uks saem.." jawab kris lagi

"apa yang terjadi?" 'ckck.. namja tua itu banyak tanya' pikir kris dalam hati karena kris sudah sangat malas menjawab semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari gurunya

"jadi begini yoon songsaenim.. tadi saat changmin sedang membawa 4 mangkuk ramen dengan sebuah nampan.. tiffany-ssi tidak sengaja menyenggolnya dan membuat changmin menumpahkan keempat mangkuk ramen tersebut, dan tentu saja aku membawanya ke uks agar kulitnya tidak melepuh tersiram kuah dari ramen yang panas.." ujar kris panjang lebar dengan berbagai penekanan di setiap kata-katanya mengartikan bahwa ia 'sudah sangat sabar' menjawab semua pertanyaan sang guru sebelum ia megeluarkan kata-kata yang dapat menyakiti hati

sang guru hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda ia mengerti, ia sendiri juga agak sedkit takut melihat raut wajah kris yang seakan-akan ingin menerkam siappaun yang berani menyentuhnya

"baiklah.. kita mulai pelajaran.. buka buku bahasa inggirs kalian halaman 57.." ujar yoon songsaenim

tao yang mendengar perintah sang guru dengan segera membuka kotak pensilnya dan mengeluarkan buku bahasa inggris serta buku catatan dan alat tulis sementara kris?

oh.. jangan ditanya.. lelaki tampan berdarah china-canada ini dengan setia meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja tanpa mengeluarkan buku apapun atau satu alat tulis pun, kemudian ia menetapkan pandangannya ke arah tao, bukan ke arah papan tulis

dari tempat duduk kris, ia dapat melihat bibir indah milik tao yang bergerak-gerak imut membaca dalam hati setiap kata yang ada dipapan tulis kemudian menuliskannya dibuku catatannya, rambut hitam yang banyak terlihat sangathalus membuat kris ingin mengelus rambut tao, hidung mancung yang sempurna serta mata panda yang terlihat begitu fokus memandang papan tulis dan buku catatannya bergantian

saking seriusnya tao belajar di hari pertamanya sekolah tao bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa seseorang sedang memandanginya sedari tadi.

'kau sangat menarik dan indak.. aku akan mendapatkan mu..' ujar kris dalam hati tentunya, dan selama pelajaran berlangsung selama itu pula kris memandangi tao dan selama itu pula tao tidak menyadari bahwa seseorang sedang memandanginya

**-AKTF-**

**YUNJAE SIDE**

sejak kejadian itu mereka menjadi awkward, entah mengapa jaejoong sangat malu jika ia harus menatap atau bahkan hanya melihat wajah yunho saja ia malu.

'seharusnya ini kan jam pelajaran sejarah, tetapi kenapa wakil kepala sekolah yang masuk?' ujar jaejoong dalam hati saat melihat seseorang yang ia ketahui adalah seorang wakil kepala sekolah

setelah semua anak berdiri untuk memberi salam dan memberi hormat, mereka kembali duduk dan sang wakil kepala sekolah menjelaskan mengapa ia masuk ke dalam kelas ini

"baiklah anak-anak.. kalian pasti bingungkan kenapa saya bisa ada di kelas kalian?" tanya sang wakil kepala sekolah

"neeee..." ujar anak-anak kompak termasuk jaejoong, sementara yunho hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya

"2 minggu lagi kalian akan pergi untu camping" ujar sang guru

**YEEEEEEESSSS!**

**WHOOOAAAA!**

**YEHEEEETTTTTT!**

seketika kelas menjadi ramai karena anak-anak sangat berantusias, kecuali yunho dia sangat malas jika sekolahnya mengadakan camping dan sebagainya, jika ia bukan anak pemilik sekolah inisudah dipastikan ia tidak akan ikut

ia menengok kebelakang melihat sahabatnya yang saat ini sedang menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah namja berkharisma namun berjidat kurang normal (/plak -_-) park yoochun kita tercinta. sepertinya ia tertidur, yunho hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

"shtt.. diam diam.. kalian boleh memilih teman kamar kalian dan kelompok kalian bebas.. mau setu kelas atau dari kelas lain terserahkalian.. satu kelompok maksimal 4 orang.. yeoja dengan yeoja, namja dengan namja tentunya " jelas sang wakil kepala sekolah seketika semua anak yang tadinya sudah tenang kembali ribut

"mengerti?!"

"yaaa kami mengerti!" sahut anak-anak dengan semangat

"baiklah.. sisa 20 menit kalian boleh menentukan kelompok setelah itu kalian akan istirahat.."

**-AKTF-**

seketika anak-anak berhamburan keluar kelas mencari teman mereka masing-masing terkecuali jaejoong yunho dan yoochunm, mereka bertiga diam saja dikelas tidak seperti anak-anak lainnya

jaejoong nampak bingung dan gelisah, bagaimana tidak. ini hari pertama ia bersekolah disini tetapi ia sudah harus membuat kelompok seperti ini, jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya sampai ia tidak sadar ada seseorang yang masuk kekelasnya dan berjalan mendekatinya

"joongiee~" panggil orangtersebut, membuat jaejoong menoleh ingin melihat siapa yang memanggil namanya, kemudian jaejoong tersenyum karena ia mengenal siapa orang itu

"suieee~" ujar jaejoong senang kemudian menyuruh jusnu duduk di depannya

"kau sudah ada kelompok?" tanya junsu

"anniyoo.. aku bingung.." jaejoong yang tadi sempat tersenyum kembali mempoutkan bibirnya imut

"sama aku saja mau?" tanya junsu dengan sangat polos membuat jaejoong kembali tersenyum

"tentu sajaaa~" ujarnya semangat membuat junsu tersenyum juga

"tapi kita baru berdua, bukannya 1 kelompok harus 4?" tanya jusu , jaejoong mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya

"benar juga... ottokgae?" tanya jaejoong kemudian ia berfikir sejenak

tiba-tiba junsu yang melihat yunho sedang menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja sama seperti yoochun tersenyum senang.. junsu mempunyai sebuah ide

"hei yunho.." panggil junsu , jaejoong yang kaget menolehkan pandangannya untuk melihat unho yang kini menatap junsu dengan wajah mengantuk

"apa kau sudah mempunyai kelompok?" tanya junsu

"kelompok? tidak.. tapi yang pasti aku sama yoochun satu kelompok.." ujar yunho santai "ada apa?" lanjutnya

"anni.. aku dan jaejoong hanya berdua, kurang2 orang lagi, apa kau mau bergabung?" tanya junsu dengan pdnya

yunho melihat jaejoong sekilas kemudia ia menyeringai membuat junsu dan jaejoong bingung dengan raut wajah yunho yang berubah seketika

"bergabung? tentu saja.." ujar yunho santai

**KRINGG KRINGG KRINGG**

"baiklah... kita sudah lengkap sekarang jae.. ayo kita kekantin.." ujar junsu menarik tangan jaejoong saat ia mendengar bunyi bel istirahat

"ayo su.." kemudianjaejoong menggangdeng tangan junsu dan meninggalkan yunho sendirian yang masih memasang seringainya

'perasaan ku tidak enak..' ujar jaejoong dalam hati

**CHANGMIN SIDE **

"dasar yeoja-yeoja penggoda, menyebalkan, sekarang aku kelaparan dan aku malas pegi kekantin, pastinya mereka semua masih ada dikantin.. hhh.. apa yang harus aku lakukan.." changmin menggerutu sendiri karena ia sekarang berada di uks dengan kondisi 'tidak memakai baju' dan sekaran gia lapar karena ramen yang ia beli tumpah . benar-benar hari yang sial untuk changmin

tiba-tiba ada 2 orang masuk, changmin mengintip sedikit dari tirai yang membentuk sebuah ruangan, 2 orang asing yang tidak ia kenal, mereka memakai baju olah raga sepertinya mereka seangkatan dengan changmin dan sedang berolahraga

salah seorangnya berambut jamur dan yang satu lagi berambut agak sedikit panjang, rambutnya terlihat sangat halus, sayang changmin tidak dapat melihat wajahnya karena ia memunggungi changmin

namja yang berambut seperti jamur duduk menghadap changmin tetapi ia tidak dapat melihat changmin karena changmin terhalang oleh tirai sedangkan anmja dengan rambut lebih panjang sedikit berjongkok didepannya dengan membawa sebuah kapas dan betadine

sepertinya namja berambut jamur ini terluka karena terjatuh saat melakukan kegiatan pada jam pelajaran olahraha tersebut

"kau harus berhati-hati taeminie.." nasihat sang namja yang sedang berjongkok didepan namja berambut jamur yang ternyata bernama taemin

'suaranya sangat indah..' pikir changmijn saat mendengar suara namja misterius tapi berhasil menarik perhatian changmin itu

.

.

.

.

.

kira-kira siapa hayoo? tebak coba '-'

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

haaii~ aku balik nih '-' chap depan dipastikan banyak moment dirumah keluarga jung '-' aku males nulis ff panjang-panjang takut alurnya kacau hehe :D setelah menuliskan sebuah ff baru aku kecewa nih soalnya yang riview dikit banget : jadi pengen diapus aja.. mungkin yan gbaca ff ini belum tau yah aku tulis ff baru.. kalau kalian niat aku harap sih kalian riview juga disana~ hehehe :D soalnya lagi semangat-semangatnya nih nulis ff.. semoga ini ga mengecewakan yah ^^ riview lagi pliss :D

gwansim84 : semua hal yang ada dijaejoong juga jadi kegemaran yunho

AulChan12 : yehet! im back :D

raetaoris : maksudnya apa yah? 0.0 aku bingung

peachpetals : sekarang udah adakan taorisnya? :D iya tuh kasian kelaperan pasti si changmin :

huangxitao7 : kan dari awal aku bilang ada 1 chap yang taoris semua ada 1 chap yang yunjae semua ada 1 chap yang banyak moment couplenya :D

Riyoung17 : oke siap ^^

jonginey : udeh lanjut gue yip wkwk adakan tuh taorisnya -_-

Wu Zi Rae KTS : iya nih.. aku mau buat pendekatan dulu kyknya kalo langsung oment jadi awkward gitu '-' hehe ^^


	9. Chapter 9

What Happend In School?

by

Agnes Raisya

a.k.a

Yunjae Child

cast : dbsk/tvxq , exo , dll

main pairing : yunjae, taoris

rating : T - M

warning : gaje , yaoi , typo , boyxboy , bad summary ,dll

genre : ?

desclaimer : this story is mine , but yunjae and taoris are belong to their parents

summary : apa yang terjadi di sebuah sekolah yang didominasi namja?

**PREVIEW**

**CHANGMIN SIDE**

"dasar yeoja-yeoja penggoda, menyebalkan, sekarang aku kelaparan dan aku malas pegi kekantin, pastinya mereka semua masih ada dikantin.. hhh.. apa yang harus aku lakukan.." changmin menggerutu sendiri karena ia sekarang berada di uks dengan kondisi 'tidak memakai baju' dan sekaran gia lapar karena ramen yang ia beli tumpah . benar-benar hari yang sial untuk changmin

tiba-tiba ada 2 orang masuk, changmin mengintip sedikit dari tirai yang membentuk sebuah ruangan, 2 orang asing yang tidak ia kenal, mereka memakai baju olah raga sepertinya mereka seangkatan dengan changmin dan sedang berolahraga

salah seorangnya berambut jamur dan yang satu lagi berambut agak sedikit panjang, rambutnya terlihat sangat halus, sayang changmin tidak dapat melihat wajahnya karena ia memunggungi changmin

namja yang berambut seperti jamur duduk menghadap changmin tetapi ia tidak dapat melihat changmin karena changmin terhalang oleh tirai sedangkan anmja dengan rambut lebih panjang sedikit berjongkok didepannya dengan membawa sebuah kapas dan betadine

sepertinya namja berambut jamur ini terluka karena terjatuh saat melakukan kegiatan pada jam pelajaran olahraha tersebut

"kau harus berhati-hati taeminie.." nasihat sang namja yang sedang berjongkok didepan namja berambut jamur yang ternyata bernama taemin

'suaranya sangat indah..' pikir changmijn saat mendengar suara namja misterius tapi berhasil menarik perhatian changmin itu

**Chapter 9**

**-AKTF-**

**CHANGMIN SIDE**

"arraseo hyung.." ujar namja yang tadi dipanggil taeminnie

"jja~ kau mau tidur di uks?" tanya namja yang satunya lagi pada taemin

"nee hyung~ kaki ku sangat sakit.." jawab taemin dengan wajah yang kesakitan

'tidur di uks.. lalu aku?' tanya changmin pada dirinya sendiri

'lebih baik aku pura-pura tidur saja..' kemudian changmin memutuskan untuk memakai seragamnya kembali dan naik ke atas kasur lalu memejamkan matanya dan berpura-pura tertidur

mengapa disekolah yang megah ini hanya mempunya 1 kasur di ruang uks, karena ruang uks ini ada di lantai paling bawah, ruang uks yang sesungguhnya ada di lantai kedua dan tentu saja ukurannya lebih besar, changmin sudah terbiasa disini dan ia merasa lebih nyaman istirahat sendiri ketika ia sedang sakit

**SREETT**

tirai yang menutupi kasur tempat changmin tidur terbuka, terlihat namja yang berambut jamur berdiri tak jauh dari tempat dimana changmin tidur

"kyuhyun hyung.. sini.." pangil taemin dengan suara pelan, kyuhyun yang sedan membereskan kotak P3K menghampiri taemin

"ada apa taemin?" tanya namja yang baru kita ketahui bernama kyuhyun

"lihat hyung.. bukankah itu changmin?" tanya taemin saat melihat changmin yang sedang tidur

'ternyata namanya kyuhyun... menarik..' ujar changmin dalah hati sambil terus berpura-pura tidur tentunya

"dan lihat hyung, sepertinya lengannya melepuh.." ujar taemin

"aigo.. bukannya diobati, dia malah tidur seperti itu.." omel kyuhyun, kemudian ia berjalan mendekati changmin dan berusaha membangunkannya

"changmin-ssi.." panggil kyuhyun pelan

taemin yang tadinya ingin tidur disana tidak jadi karena ada changmin tentunya, maka dari itu kyuhyun menyuruh taemin beristirahat di uks atas karena kakinya masih luka

"changmin-ssi.. iroena.." ujar kyuhyun lagi

dengan acting yang sangat cemerlang changmin membuat wajahnya benar-benar mirip seperti orang baru bangun tidur

"ada apa?" ujarnya cuek , kemudian kyuhyun menunjuk lengannya yang memerah karena melepuh

"itu lenganmu, harus diobati.." ujar kyuhyun

"tidak usah.. nanti juga sembuh sendiri.." tolak changmin

"anniyo.. tidak bisa.. nanti akan lebih parah.." kemudian kyuhyun menarik baju changmin pelan dan menyuruh changmin duduk di kursi tempat tadi ia mengobati taemin, bukannya kyuhyun tidak takut kepada changmin tetapi ia tidak berbuat salah dan untuk saat ini ia tidak merasa takut karena kyuhyun merasa ia melakukan hal yang baik

setelah changmin duduk di kursi, kyuhyun mengambil beberapa obat dan mulai mengobati lengan changmin yang berotot, selama kyuhyun mengobati changmin, changmin terus memandangi wajah kyuhyun, kyuhyun nampak sangat serius dan hati-hati mengobati lengan changmin yang terluka

'ada untungnya juga ketiga nenek lampir itu membuat masalah.. aku jadi bisa melihatnya sedekat ini..' jujur saja walaupun changmin dan kyuhyun sama-sama murid lama disekolah ini tetapi ia jarang bertemu dengan kyuhyun bahkan ia baru tahu namanya tadi saat taemin memanggilnya

"jja! sudah selesai.." ujar kyuhyun riang kemudian ia merapikan obat-obatannya

"kau bisa beristirahat, aku akan kekelas dulu.." lanjut kyuhyun dengan tersenyum manis

saat kyuhyun ingin melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu, changmin menahan pergelangan tangannya, tingkah changmin membuat kyuhyun membalikkan badannya

"a..ada apa?" ujar kyuhyun denga sedikit gagap, sepertinya ia gugup

"siapa namamu?" tanya changmin pura-pura tidak tahu, tatapan mata kyuhyun bertemu dengan tatapan mata changmin, changmin memajukan mukanya sedikit sehinga ia bisa melihat muka kyuhyun dengan lebih jelas

'matanya sangat indah...' ujar changmin dalam hati

"c...cho kyu..kyuhyun.." benar saja, kyuhyun sedang gugup sekarang, siapa yang tidak gugup jika tangannya dipegang oleh changmin dan mukanya berada sangat dengat dengan muka changmin, kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan cengkraman changmin di lengannya dan.. berhasil

"senang bertemu dengan mu cho kyuhyun, dan terima kasih.." ujar changmin lagi kemudian ia membalikan badannya, rona merah muncul di wajah tampan changmin

"ne s..sama-sama.." kyuhyun dengan cepat berlari keluar dari ruang uks tersebut, sama seperti changmin. muka kyuhyun berubah menjadi merah semerah tomat

**END OF CHANGMIN SIDE**

**-AKTF-**

**SKIP TIME**

**JAEJOONG AND TAO SIDE**

setelah sekian lama berlajar disekolah barunya, akhirnya jaejoong dan tao dipersilahkan utnuk pulang karena jam belajar memang sudah selesai

"gegeee~" ujar tao riang saat melihat jaejoong dan junsu berdiri didepan gerbang, sepertinya jaejoong menunggu tao

"taoieee~~" ujar jaejoong tak kalah riang saat melihat adiknya yang tersenyum imut

"annyeong suie hyung~" sapa tao ramah

"annyeong tao-ie pandaaa~" balas junsu

"gege tidak pulang?" tanya tao pada jaejoong

"aku menunggumu panda..." ujar jaejoong gemas , tao hanya mengangguk-angguk

"eh aku sudah dijemput oleh supir ku.. kalau begitu, sampai jumpa lagi besok.." pamit junsu kemudian ia masuk ke dalam mobilnya, sebelum itu ia melambaikan tangan pada jaejoong dan tao

"annyeongggg~" jaejoong dan tao balas melambaikan tangan dengan riang

"tao-ie.. kajja~ kita harus cepat karena kakek jung sudah menunggu.." ujar jaejoong kemudian menarik tangan tao lalu berjalan menuju halte bus terdekat

"oh iya.. aku lupa kita sudah pindah.." ujar tao dengan cemberut

"jangan cemberut begitu panda.. semua akan baik-baik saja.." nasihat jaejoong kemudian ia mengelus-elus pelan kepala adiknya

sekarang mereka berdua sedang duduk di halte bus, menunggu bus yang lewat agar mereka bisa segera pulang dan menemui kakek jung kemudian mereka bisa beristirahat, rasanya lelah sekali

**END JAEJOONG AND TAO SIDE**

**-AKTF-**

**HOMIN SIDE**

saat ini yunho, yoochun , changmin , dan kris sedang berjalan di koridor kelas menuju ke parkiran motor, tempat diamana mereka biasa memarkirkan motor mereka

"yak.. kenapa kalian harus mampir kerumahku?" omel yunho saat kris dan yoochun bilang mereka akan mampir atau bisa dikatakan menginao di rumah yunho

"kau ini pelit sekali hyung.." gerutu kris diangguki oleh yoochun , sementara changmin sekarang sudah duduk diatas motornya dan ia sudah memakai helm, menunggu ketiga orang rempong ini selesai bertengkar, changmin sih tidak masalah jika yoochun dan kris mau menginap , toh mereka sudah sangat dekat, hyungnya saja yang aneh.. begitulah kira-kira yang changmin pikirkan saat ini

"aissh.. terserah kalian.." ujar yunho pasrah kemudian ketiganya menaiki motor mereka masing-masing yang bisa dibilang hanya berbeda warna dan plat nomornya saja

motor ducati yang lebih terlihat seperti motor balap inilah yang mereka gunakan, motor yunho berwarna merah dengan plat nomor 0206, sementara motor namja berjidat lebar bermarga park ini berwarna putih dengan nomor 0406, lalu motor ducati putih milik changmin ber-plat nomor 1802, dan yang terakhir motor ducati hijau milik namja china-canada ini dengan plat nomor 0611.

**NGENGGG~**

**NNGEENGGGG~**

**NNNGGEEENGGGG~**

**NGEENGG~**

keempat motor itu melaju di jalan raya dengan kecepatan diatas 60, sangat berbahaya tentunya, tapi itulah yang sering mereka lakukan, tak jarang mereka dikejar-kejar polisi tetapi mereka tetap bisa menghindar dan kabur

**SKIP TIME**

seperti biasa, mereka akan balapan dari sekolah menuju rumah yunho, dan selalu saja changmin yang menang, bpcah satu itu jika berhubungan dengan motor dan makanan pastilah ia juaranya

saat mereka berempat memasuki rumah, yunho yoochun changmin dan kris dibuat kaget karena di ruang tamu mereka ada kakek jung yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan 2 orang yang nampak familiar dimata yunho dan kris, sementara yoochun dan changmin hanya kaget karena tidak biasanya sang kakek berada di rumah mereka, jika ini sudah terjadi.. biasanya akan ada sesuatu yang sangat penting yang akan dibicarakan

**END OF HOMIN SIDE**

**-AKTF-**

"oi yunho, changmin, yoochun dan kris.. silahkan duduk.." ujar sang kakek

mendengar nama yunho dan kris membuat tao dan jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya mencari-cari dimana kedua nama yang familiar bagi mereka itu berada.

**DEG**

yunho dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa orang yang ada dirumahnya, begitu jiga dengan kris. mereka tidak menyangka semua hal ini. berbeda dengan jaejoong dan tao, mereka sudah tau sejak tadi pagi. sementara changmin dan yoochun hanya memandangi jaejoong dan tao bingung

"ada apa ini?" tanya yunho setelah mereka berempat duduk di sofa

"yunho cucuku~ perkenalkan, mereka adalah jaejoong dan tao.." ujar sang kakek

"aku sudah kenal jaejoong kek.." jelas yunho

"ohh. bagus itu.." sang kakek tersenyum

"kalian bisa berkenalakn nanti, sekarang ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan.." ujar kakek jung mulai serius

"apa disini ada yang tidak tahu kelompok choi?" tanya sang kakek

semuanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka tanda mereka mengetahui siapa kelompok choi itu

"mereka menyerang anak buah kita yang berada di jeju.." jelas sang kakek

"mwoya?!" yunho , yoochun , kris dan changmin sama-sama memelototkan mata mereka, lagi-lagi kelompok choi mencari masalah dengan jung

"uh?" jaejoong menatap bingung kakek jung dan keempat namja yang berteriak tadi

"ah joongie dan tao-ie.. nanti akan kakek jelaskan kepadamu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ne?" jelas sang kakek

"ne kakek jung.. lanjutkan ceritanya.." ujar tao yang penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi

"ya.. mereka membunuh semua anak buah kita, maka dari itu.. aku menugaskan kalian ber-6 untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini.." perintah sang kakek

keempat namja tampan itu menelan ludah, ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya sang kakek menyuruh mereka menyelesaikan masalah dengan kelompok choi, ya walaupun mereka selalu berhasil tetapi setidaknya ada perasaan gugup dan takut

"ber 6?" tanya yoochun bingung

"ya enam.." jelas sang kakek

"2 lagi siapa?" tanya kris.. 'tidak mungkin jaejoong dan tao..' ujar kris dalam hati

'jaejoongie? dia akan ikut?' kali ini yunho yang bergumam didalam hatinya

'2 namja ini ikut? aku khawatir..' changmin memandangi jaejoong dan tao dengan berpikir

'aish... ini akan sulit..' keluh yoochun dalam hatinya

"tentu saja joongie dan tao-ie.." ujar sang kakek santai

"mwo?!" kali ini jaejoong dan tao yang berteriak

"ya.. kalian akan ikut.. bukankah kaliah bisa menggunakan senjata api dan mahir bela diri.. tidak masalah bukan?" tanya sang kakek

"y...ya tentu saja kek.. k..kami akan membantu.." ujar jaejoong ragu-ragu

"baiklah.. silahkan berunding.." kakek jung bangkit dari kursinya

"dan yoochun , jelaskan pada mereka apa yang terjadi. mereka adalah orang kepercayaan ku sekarang.." jelas sang kakek kemudian ia meninggalkan ke-6 namja yang tampan dan imut ini di ruang keluarga

..

..

..

..

..

..

hening... itulah situasi di dalam ruang keluarga mansion jung saat ini, mereka semua sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing , entah apa yang mereka pikirkan, hanya mereka yang tahu

"ya..." tiba-tiba kris bersuara

"aku ada ide..." ujar kris dengan seringai dibibirnya

.

.

.

.

.

.

apa yang kira-kira kris pikirkan? coba tebak lagi.. hoho~

.

.

.

**TBC**

HAI! im back.. bener banget yang di uks itu KYUHYUN dan TAEMIN hohoho~ finally ada changkyu moment :3 seneng nih banyak yang mau aku lanjutin ff ini :D tenang aja, maaf juga disini cuman ada changkyu momentnya.. habis mereka sama yoosu ga ada momentnya sama sekali dari awal.. maap yah duckbutt and micky mouse : hoho~ please riview ^^

aku mau nanya nih~ aku bakal ngepost 2 ff lagi dalam waktu kurang lebih 3 bulan kalian pilih yah mau yang mana yang aku post :

a) tittle : MAID OR MOM?!

summary : jaejoong namja berusia 20 tahun terpaksa berkerja disebuah baby care yang ada di dalam sebuah pusat perbelanjaan karena ia tidak mempunya uang dan ia harus membiayai hidupnya, suatu hari seorang bocah evil datang dan memintanya menjadi ummanya? apa yang akan jaejoong lakukan?

b) tittle : AM I A PRINCESS?

summary : jaejoong namja canti yang memiliki sesuatu yang spesial~ ia dijodohkan dengan putra mahkota kerajaan jung? apa yang akan terjadi di dalam kehidupannya? tidak selamanya menjadi putri kerajaan itu menyenangkan apalagi jika ia tidak dicintai oleh suaminya sendiri dan terpisah dari orang yang ia sayangi.

c) tittle : WE ARE FATED

summary : yunho dan jaejoong berasal dari bangsa yang berbeda. mereka tidak akan pernah bersatu, untuk sekedar teman itu mungkin tetapi menjadi pasangan hidup? itu sangat mustahil.. sangat sangat mustahil.. tapi jika takdir berkata demikian, maka terjadilah.

nah-nah~ silahkan dipilih.. hoho~ untuk sekarang aku mau fokus ke ff ini dulu aja~ jadi aku bakal apus ff lain yang udah aku tulis, biar ff ini cepet selesai :D

gwansim84 : haha~ aku juga suka ada yunjaeyoosuchangkyu~ :D

Riyoung17 : okesippppp ^^

AulChan12 : kali ini feeling kamu bener banget :D iya~ semua orang juga bisa kepincut ama uri baby panda :3

raetaoris : YEHETT YEHET! itu masih rahasiaaa hoho~ :D

lacie-song : oya itu kyu :D memang sang naga mesum haha~ makasih yah udah ngasih semangat :D hoho~ memang bener banyak yang fan sama view tapi riveiw dikit :D aku bakal makin semangat nulis.. wkwk~

Kirei Thelittlethieves : oke sip :D salah kak : yang di uks itu kyu ama taemin : hehehehehe~ :D

peachpetals : memang minta dimakan aja bibirnya uri panda :3 wkwk~ bahaya nih umma jae ama appa mesum.. wkwk~ iya bener banget itu kyu :D

.id : waduh dikisseu '-' oke deh~ aku juga mau banyakin moment mereka semuaaaa~

Caramel Macchiato : sekarang udah ada nih moment changkyunya~ mereka bener-bener nge-klop banget kalo jadi cast ff wkwk~ yunjaeyoosuchangkyu emang daebak :D wah~ semoga kamu suka juga ya sama taoris

antarijoongie : oke udah lanjut :D


	10. Chapter 10

What Happend In School?

by

Agnes Raisya

a.k.a

Yunjae Child

cast : dbsk/tvxq , exo , dll

main pairing : yunjae, taoris

rating : T - M

warning : gaje , yaoi , typo , boyxboy , bad summary ,dll

genre : ?

desclaimer : this story is mine , but yunjae and taoris are belong to their parents

summary : apa yang terjadi di sebuah sekolah yang didominasi namja?

**PREVIEW **

keempat namja tampan itu menelan ludah, ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya sang kakek menyuruh mereka menyelesaikan masalah dengan kelompok choi, ya walaupun mereka selalu berhasil tetapi setidaknya ada perasaan gugup dan takut

"ber 6?" tanya yoochun bingung

"ya enam.." jelas sang kakek

"2 lagi siapa?" tanya kris.. 'tidak mungkin jaejoong dan tao..' ujar kris dalam hati

'jaejoongie? dia akan ikut?' kali ini yunho yang bergumam didalam hatinya

'2 namja ini ikut? aku khawatir..' changmin memandangi jaejoong dan tao dengan berpikir

'aish... ini akan sulit..' keluh yoochun dalam hatinya

"tentu saja joongie dan tao-ie.." ujar sang kakek santai

"mwo?!" kali ini jaejoong dan tao yang berteriak

"ya.. kalian akan ikut.. bukankah kaliah bisa menggunakan senjata api dan mahir bela diri.. tidak masalah bukan?" tanya sang kakek

"y...ya tentu saja kek.. k..kami akan membantu.." ujar jaejoong ragu-ragu

"baiklah.. silahkan berunding.." kakek jung bangkit dari kursinya

"dan yoochun , jelaskan pada mereka apa yang terjadi. mereka adalah orang kepercayaan ku sekarang.." jelas sang kakek kemudian ia meninggalkan ke-6 namja yang tampan dan imut ini di ruang keluarga

..

..

..

..

..

..

hening... itulah situasi di dalam ruang keluarga mansion jung saat ini, mereka semua sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing , entah apa yang mereka pikirkan, hanya mereka yang tahu

**Chapter 10**

**-AKTF- **

**KEDIAMAN KELUARGA JUNG **

Keempat namja tampan dan dua namja imut sedang duduk disebuah ruangan yang sangat luas, yaitu ruang keluarga yang ada di mansion keluarga jung, setelah mereka bertemu dengan sang kakek. Kini hanya tinggal merek berenam yang ada di ruangan ini.

"ya..." tiba-tiba namja keturunan china-canada ini mengeluarkan suaranya, membuat kelima namja yang lain menatapnya

"aku ada ide..." ujarnya dengan sebuah seringai di bibirnya

"ide? Ide apa?" tanya namja jangkuk yang sedang duduk disebelahnya

"biasanya idemu itu selalu gila kris.." ujar si jangkuk

"diam kau changmin.." sewot kris saat ia diejek oleh sahabatnya sendiri

"jadi apa idemu?" tanya yunho yang sudah gemas karena mereka masih sempat-sempatnya bertengkar disaat yang genting seperti ini

"tunggu dulu.." sebelum kris berbicara, jaejoong sudah lebih dulu memotong pembicaraan ini

"apa yang kalian bicarakan? Ide? Kelompok choi? Anak buah? Aku bingung..." ujar jaejoong dengan wajah innocentnya sementara tao hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya diam, uh... sungguh mereka berdua sangatlah imut dimata keempat namja tampan itu saan ini.

"hh.. baiklah kim jaejoong dan huang zitao.." yoochun menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan penjelasaanya, ia melirik ketiga sahabatnya seperti meminta persetujuan, kemudian dengan serempak yunho,changmin,dan kris menganggukan kepalanya..

"jadi.. kami semua ini adalah sekelompok mafia yang menyamar menjadi sebuah perusahaan perdagangan.." ujar yoochun sambil menatap jaejoong dan tao yang tidak mengeluarkan respon apapun, sepertinya mereka masih shock dan hanya menatap yoochun bingung

"dan kita semua akan menjalankan sebuah misi, tentu saja dengan rencana yang sudah kita buat, misi kali ini sepertinya membuat pembalasan pada keluarga jung" ujar changmin melanjutkan omongan yoochun

"m..mafia?" ujar tao tergagap-gagap, pertanyaan tao hanya mendapat anggukan dari yunho, yoochun, changmin, dan kris.

"j...jadi selama ini? Kalian?" kali ini jaejoong bersuara

"ne.. kami menyamar.." ujar yunho sebelum jaejoong menyelesaikan kalimatnya

"jadi kami akan bergabung dengan kalian?" ujar tao semangat (?)

"sepertinya begitu.." lanjut kris

"gege~ bukankah ini seru?" tanya tao pada jaejoong, jaejoong hanya diam, sepertinya ia masih memikirkan sesuatu

"tao.." panggil jaejoong, seketika suasana kembali canggung

"umm? Ne geee?" jawab tao yang sepertinya tidak mengerti akan situasi

"ini akan berbahaya.." ujar jaejoong lagi sambil menatap sang adik

"anni.. aku akan baik-baik saja.." sepertinya tao mempunyai perasaan bahwa jaejoong tidak akan mengijinkannya untuk ikut dalam misi ini

"anni tao-ie.. ini terlalu berbahaya untukmu panda.." ujar jaejoong dengan nada cemas

Keempat namja lainnya yang melihat ini hanya bisa diam, tidak mengerti mereka harus berbuat apa, yang jelas jika sang kakek sudah berkata kalian semua, maka tidak ada satu orang pun yang boleh membantah. Itu artinya mau tidak mau jaejoong dan tao harus ikut bukan?

"tapi ge..." tao mengerucutkan bibirnya

"annii... tidak boleh.." jaejoong kekeuh tidak mengijinkan tao

"yoochun-ssi.. bolehkah tao tidak ikut dalam misi ini?" ujar jaejoong menatap yoochun dengan penuh harapan, ia sangat berharap bahwa yoochun memperbolehkan tao tidak ikut dalam misi ini

"maaf jaejoong-ssi.. sepertinya tidak bisa.." ujar yoochun lembut

"waeyoo? Aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengannya.." ujar jaejoong lemah

"lalu? Apa kau tidak khawatir terhadap dirimu sendiri?" tanya changmin

"tentu saja aku khawatir.. tapi aku bisa menjaga diri, tidak dengan tao.. ia masih terlalu polos.." ujar jaejoong

"gege.. aku sudah besar.." tao menekuk wajahnya

"bagaimana ka-" omongan jaejoong terhenti saat seseorang dengan tidak sopannya memotong perkataannya

"aku akan menjaganya.." ternyata namja yang dengan tidak sopannya memotong perkataan jaejoong tadi itu adalah kris

What? Kris bilang dia akan menjaga tao? Jaejoong dan tao berserta ke-tiga namja tampan lainnya membulatkan matanya, sebulat-bulatnya.. apa yang kris katakan sungguh tidak terduga

"aku akan menjaganya jaejoong-ssi.. kau tidak usah takut.." ujar kris sambil tersenyum ramah pada jaejoong

"apa kau yakin?" tanya jaejoong meyakinkan ucapan kris barusan

"tidak usah geeee... aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri.. aku bukan anak kecil lagi.. aku bahkan seumuran dengannya.." tao berusaha membujuk jaejoong

"aku tahu kau bisa menjaga dirimu tao, tapi kau masih terlalu polos, apa salahnya jika ada seseorang yang menjagamu?" ujar jaejoong

"ne.. aku tidak keberatan.." ujar kris mantap, kemudian ia tersenyum kecil saat melihat tao kembali menekuk wajahnya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya imut

"jadi.. apa tao boleh ikut sekarang?" tanya yunho pada jaejoong

"eum.. sepertinya.." jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya pelan "kita lihat saja nanti.." ujar jaejoong

"jja... apa rencana mu kris?" tanya yunho kembali ke topik awal pembicaraan

"jadi..."

"..."

"...?!"

"...?"

"..."

Ya kira-kira rencana kris akan berhasil dan cukup efektif.. kita lihat saja nanti apa yang akan dilakukan oleh keenam namja ini

**SKIP TIME **

**-AKTF-**

Setelah perbincangan yang lama tadi siang, jaejoong dan tao memutuskan untuk beristirahat dikamar mereka masing-masing, setelah sebelumnya mereka berkeliling mansion jung yang luas ini ditemani dengan 2 orang maid dan 1 orang bodyguard.

Kamar tao dan jaejoong berada di lantai yang sama dan kamar mereka berseberangan, dilantai 2 itu juga terdapat kamar yoochun dan changmin. Sementara kamar yunho ada di lantai paling atas dan kamar kris berada di lantai paling bawah. Disetiap kamar ada kamar mandi, lemari pakaian yang besar, meja komputer atau lebih tepatnya meja kerja, dan sebuah tv berukuran 40inci.

Selain di lantai tiga ada kamar yunho, disana juga ada home theater, tempat keempat namja tampan itu biasanya berbincang-bincang mendiskusikan rencana mereka dan tempat mereka menonton film sendiri tanpa harus mengantri panjang jika ingin menonton. Selain itu, home theatr juga bisa berubah menjadi ruang karaoke dengan ruangan yang kedap suara itu tidak akan mengangguk seisi mansion jung ini. Dan ruang baca yang lebih mirip seperti sebuah perpustakaan

Di kamar bawah ada kamar kris, kemudian di depan kamar kris ada ruang tamu tempat tadi mereka membahas misi selanjutnya dan ada juga kamar kakek jung, karena beliau sudah tua, tidak mungkin jika setiap hari ia harus naik dan turun tangga untuk sekedar beristirahat, ada juga sebuah meja biliard yang tak jauh dari ruang keluarga , sebuah meja makan yang sangat panjang dan lebar, dan juga sebuah meja bar yang persis menyerupai meja yang ada di klub malam sungguhan

Ditamannya ada sebuah lapangan basket, biasa digunakan oleh yunho,yoochun,changmin, dan kris untuk bermain basket saat mereka sedang tidak bersekolah atau saat mereka libur dan juga sebuah kolam renang dengan ukuran yang cukup besar di dekat lapangan basket tersebut. Ada juga rumah kaca ditaman belakang untuk menyimpan tanaman-tanaman. Benar-benar rumah impian bukan?

Saat ini tao sedang tertidur pulas dikamarnya, mungkin ia kelelahan. Setelah mandi tadi ia sempat mengunjungi jaejoong yang sedang membaca buku dikamarnya, tetapi karena ia mengantuk akhirnya tao memutuskan untuk beristirahat. Sementara jaejoog lebih memilih untuk membaca buku

**YUNHO SIDE **

**-AKTF-**

Saat ini yunho sedang membaca bersama dengan kris di ruang bacanya, tetapi perut yunho tiba-tiba terasa sakit yunho bangkit dari kursinya kemudian berjalan menghampiri kris

"kris.. apa kau lapar?" tanya yunho pada kris yang sedang sibuk membaca

"tidak hyung.. kau lapar?" kris balik bertanya

"ne.. perutku sakit.." ujar yunho dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan (?)

"kau cepatlah makan hyung.. sepertinya maag mu kambuh.." nasihat kris kemudian kembali fokus membaca bukunya

"baiklah.. aku akan memesan makanan.." ujar yunho kemudian ia turun kebawah meninggalkan kris sendirian di atas

**-AKTF-**

Saat yunho sampai dibawah, ia mencium sesuatu aroma yang asing, seperti bau masakan..'siapa yang sedang masak.. changmin? Tidak mungkin.. jika lapar ia pasti memakan kue-kue coklat yang ada di kulkas. yoochun? Berjalan kedapur saja sepertinya ia tidak pernah . sedangkan kris kan sedang membaca buku tadi.'

Setelah berkelut dengan pikirannnya.. yunho lebih memilih melihat sendiri siapa yang ada didapur, betapa terkejutnya saat ia melihat siapa yang ada di dapur saat ini

"j..jaejoong?" panggil yunho gugup

Merasa namanya dipanggil, jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya mencari-cari siapa yang memanggilnya

"y..yunho?" jaejoong kaget saat melihat yunho sedang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

"a..apa yang kau lakukan jae?" tanya yunho dengan berusaha untuk tidak menatap mata jaejoong

"aku s..sedang memasaik.. kau lapar?" tanya jaejoong berusaha menghilangkan kecanggungan diantara mereka berdua saat ini

"ne.. kebetulan a..aku lapar.." ujar yunho singkat

"kau mau kumasakan? Kau ingin makan apa?" tanya jaejong dengan niatan ingin memasak makanan buat yunho

"apa saja terserah kau yang memasak.." uajr yunho cuek kemudian ia lebih memilih duduk di meja makan

Seketika muka jaejoong memerah, ia beru pernah memasak untuk tao dan hankyung, selain itu ia tidak pernah memasak untuk siapapun. Tetapi sekarang ia akan memasak untuk yunho..

'uh.. bagaimana kalau ia tidak suka dengan masakan ku?' ujar jaejoong dalam hati

'uh... aku gugup sekali..' jaejoong sibuk dengan pikirannya bahkan ia tidak sadar yunho terus memperhatikan gerak-geriknya dari meja makan, walaupun posisi dapur dan meja makan tidak terlalu jauh

Bagaimana yunho tidak memperhatikan jaejoong.. saat ini jaejoong hanya memakai kemeja putih yang sengat kebesaran di badanya sehingga kemeja itu menutup hingga setengah dari pahanya dan memperlihatkan sedikit bahu dan kulit jaejoong yang putih seperti susu dan juga mulus. Bahkan baju itu sangat tipis..

'aish.. kenapa ada orang yang menciptakan baju seperti itu..' yunho mengumpat dalam hati

Sepertinya jaejoong tidak sadar jika pakainnya 'membangunkan' sesuatu pada diri yunho

Dengan mengendap-ngendap, yunho berjalan mendekati jaejoong. Lalu ia berdiri dengan jarak 1 meter dari tempat jaejoong berdiri, saat jaejoong membalikan badannya, ia kaget melihat yunho yang berdiri dibelakangnya

"yun.. kau mengagetkan ku.." ujar jaejoong "ada apa? Kau sudah lapar sekali?" tanya jaejoong polos

"..." Yunho hanya diam dan memandangi jaejoong terus menerus

"yun... kau aneh sekali.." keluh jaejoong, tadinya ia akan menghampiri yunho dengan membawa sebuah piring, tetapi langkah kaki jaejoong terhenti karena yunho perlahan-lahan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati jaejoong

"y..yun?" tanya jaejoong gugup, ia mencengkram erat piring tersebut, jaraknya dan yunho semakin dekat, bahkan ia bisa mencium wangi yang maskulin dari badan yunho, sementara yunho bisa mencium wangi vanilla yang sangat manis

"jae.." panggil yunho pelan dengan suara baritonenya

Kini jarak diantara mereka hanya tersisa 5cm, jaejoong tidak bisa mundur lagi karena dibelakangnya ada sebuah meja dan kini tangan yunho berada di sisi kanan dan kirinya, yunho mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah jaejoong sementara pipi jaejoong semakin memerah dan ia hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya.

Pertama yunho mencium surai hitam milik jaejoong lalu yunho mencium kening jaejoong setelah itu hidung bangir jaejoong dan pipi jaejoong yang putih mulus tak luput dari kecupan bibir hati tersebut, saat yunho akan mencium bibir kissable yang membautnya sangat tergoda

"OMONA!" teriak seseorang membuat yunho menjauh dari jaejoong dan menatap orang tersebut dengan tatapan membunuh.. (ckckck.. mengganggu moment yunppa ama jaemma -_-)

**TBC **

Aku ngerasa chapter ini aneeehh : aduh.. ga ngerti lagi deh : semoga kalian masih mau baca yah : berdasarkan hasil voting, bulan depan aku akan ngepost ff yang maid or mom :3 ditunggu yah :D riview lagi yah ^^

Huang Lee : sekarang udah ada nih walaupun belom banyak :D

gwansim84 : okeee ^^

Kirei Thelittlethieves : aduh ditodong -_- iya bener sesuai tanggal dan bulan lahir hehe~~~ saya juga line 00 :D

raetaoris : udah di next nih~~

Riyoung17 : udah lanjut coy :)

fuawaliyaah : hahaha~ iya ^^

peachpetals : pengennya sih siwon sama kibum '-' tapi dipikir lagi deh :3 ini udah panjang~~

AulChan12 : iya bener :D oke~ riview lagi yah ^^

VanHunhan2 : bukan drama kok :D ok sip ^^ thx sarannya~

Michelle Jung : okeoke ^^

Nnaa : oke thx :D

JungKimCaca : yang itu bakal dipost setelah maid or mom yah ^^

Wu Zi Rae KTS : oke sip :D

Thx banget buat yang udah mau riview ^^ welcome buat reader baru dan siders baru :D hope you enjoy this chap^^ see you in next chapter :D


	11. Chapter 11

What Happend In School?

by

Agnes Raisya

a.k.a

Yunjae Child

cast : dbsk/tvxq , exo , dll

main pairing : yunjae, taoris

rating : T - M

warning : gaje , yaoi , typo , boyxboy , bad summary ,dll

genre : ?

desclaimer : this story is mine , but yunjae and taoris are belong to their parents

summary : apa yang terjadi di sebuah sekolah yang didominasi namja?

**PREVIEW**

Pertama yunho mencium surai hitam milik jaejoong lalu yunho mencium kening jaejoong setelah itu hidung bangir jaejoong dan pipi jaejoong yang putih mulus tak luput dari kecupan bibir hati tersebut, saat yunho akan mencium bibir kissable yang membautnya sangat tergoda

teriak seseorang membuat yunho menjauh dari jaejoong dan menatap orang tersebut dengan tatapan membunuh...

**Chapter 11**

**-AKTF-**

**CHANGMIN SIDE**

Saat ini changmin sedang berada di dalam kamarnya, tiba-tiba ia merasa bosan, kemudian ia memutuskan untuk mencari yunho kris dan yang lainnya untuk membicarakan mengenai rencana yang tadi siang dibicarakan.

Ia sudah hafal kebiasaan sang hyung kalau sedang tidak ada kerjaan makan sayng hyung akan membaca diruang baca selama berjam-jam. Maka changmin memutuskan untuk pergi ke ruang baca berharap jika yunho ada disana

**KRIEETT**

Saat changmin membuka pintu ruang baca, ia sangat heran karena ia hanya melihat kris yang sedang membaca tetapi matanay tertutup sepertinya ia mengantuk, kemudian changmin menghampiri sahabatnya tersebut

"kris..." panggil changmin sambil menepuk pundak kris pelan

"eh... ada apa?" tanya kris dengan wajah seperti bantal *abaikan -_-*

"mana yunho hyung?" tanya changmin to the point

"huh? Dia sedang memesan makanan.." ujar kris santai

"makanan? Tapi tadi aku tidak melihat ia diruang tamu.." jelas changmin

Karena dari kamar changmin menuju ke ruang baca harus melewati ruang tamu dulu karena tangga menuju ke lantai atas ada diruang tamu atau ruang keluarga tersebut

"mwoya?" tanya kris bingung

"apa dia pergi ke suatu tempat.." pikir changmin

"coba kau telfon.." saran kris

"handphone ku ada di kamar, kau saja yang telfon.." balas changmin

"baiklah.." kemudian kris mengambil hpnya dan menelfon yunho

**TUTTT TUTTTTT TUTTT**

"nyambung.. tapi tidak diangkat.." ujar kris

"ck.. baikalah.. kau cari di lanta 2 dan 3 aku cari dibawah.. orang ini benar-benar menyusahkan.." ujar changmin ngedumel

"arraseo.." dengan senang hati kri menolong sahabatnya tersebut, akhirnya ia mempunyai kerjaan setelah sekian jam berkutat dengan buku-buku yang membosankan

**-AKTF-**

Changmin memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapur karena ia juga lapar, apa lagi tadi kris bilang bahwa yunho sedang memesan makanan, membuat perutnya semakin lapar. Dengan cepat ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke dapur dan...

'oh my...' ujar changmin dalam hati

Ia menghentikan langkah kakinya saat akan memasuki dapur dan diam seperti sebuah patung

'itu kan yunho hyung dan jae hyung.." ujar changmin dalam hatinya lagi

'apa yang yunho hyung lakukan, dan.. oh my.. baju siapa yang kau pakai itu jaehyung.. ckckck.. lebih baik aku memesan makanan yang sesungguhnya..(?)' setelah changmin berkutat dengan pikiraanya, ia memutuskan untuk menunggu diruang tamu dan memesan makanan. Seringai kecil muncul di bibir changmin. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh namja jangkung tersebut

**-AKTF-**

**TAO SIDE**

Tao terbangun dari tidurnya sepertinya ia sudah merasa agak segar sekarang, tiba-tiba ia teringat oleh gegenya.

'gege mana yah..' ujar tao dalam hati

Kemudian namja manis ini memilih untuk mencari sang gege sekalian ia melihat sekeliling rumah ini.

"changmin ge?" panggil tao saat melihat changmin sedang duduk sendirian di ruang tamu

"eh.. panda.. apa yang kau lakukan?" ujar changmin gugup, tao mempout kan bibirnya saat mendengar changmin memanggilnay dengan sebutan panda

"namaku tao ge.. bukan panda.. uh.." gerutu tao

"ckck.. arra arra.. apa yang kau lakukan tao?" tanya changmin sekali lagi

"aku mencari gege-ku.." ujar tao polos

"j..jae hyung maksudmu?" tanya changmin, raut wajahnya berubah menjadi gugup

"memang gegeku ada banyak?" tanya tao sebel

"o..oh.. aku tidak tau dimana gegemu.." ujar changmin berbohong. Tentu saja ia tidak akan bilang kalau jaejoong sedang ada didapur bersama yunho, tao tentu saja akan langsung menghampiri sang gege dan changmin tidak tahu lagi apa yang akan terjadi, mata polos tao akan ternoda *lebay -_-*

"hmm.." tao berpikir sejenak kemudian ia duduk di sebelah changmin "aku lapar..." ujar tao polos

"huh? Aku sedang pesan makanan.. kau tunggu saja disini.." ujar changmin

Kemudian tao hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruang tamu ini. Kemudiania melihat 2 orang turun dari lantai atas.

"tao? Changmin?" panggil salah satu dari mereka

Changmin menolehkan kepalanya saat ia mendengar namanya di panggil

"yoochun ge?" pangigl tao

"apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya kris sambil memandangi changmin

"aku menunggu makanan ku datang.." jawab changmin polos

"tao?" tanya kris

"aku menunggu makanan changmin ge datang.." ujar tao polos sementara yoochun dan changmin hanya tertawa saja sedangkan kris menatap changmin bosan *muka bosen kyk gini -_-* kris dan yoochun memilih untuk bergabung dengan changmin dan tao

"mana yunho?" tanya yoochun "jaejoong juga tidak ada.." lanjutnya

"ah iya.. aku tidak menemukan yunho di lantai 2 ataupun lantai 3" jelas kris pada changmin

"a..aku juga tidak t..tahu.." kata changmin gugup

Yoochun kris dan tao menatap changmin bingung, sepertinya ada yang changmin sembunyikan dari mereka. Tiba-tiba suatu bau harum tercium dari arah dapur

"sepertinya gege sedang masak.." ujar tao riang kemudian ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah dapur

"tao! Tunggu!" cegah changmin

Yoochun dan kris terlihat semakin bingung, 'ada apa dengan changmin?' pikir yoochun dalam hati 'sepertinya ada yang dia sembunyikan' tebak yoochun

"aish.. ada apa ge?" tanya tao sebal

"a..anu.." ujar changmin gugup

"sudahlah min.. tao sepertinya lapar.." ujar kris kemudian kris menyuruh tao pergi kedapur. Dengan polos tao melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke dapur

'matilah...' ujar changmin dalam hati

Kemudian yoochun dan kris duduk di sebelah kiri dan kanan changmin, menatap sang namja jangkung ini bingung

"ada apa?" tanya yoochun to the point

"kau terlihat aneh min.." tambah kris

"itu.. yunho.." changmin bingung bagaimana cara menjalaskan apa yang ia lihat tadi kepada yoochun dan kris

"ada apa dengan yunho?" tanya yoochun gemas

"yunho hyung dan jae hyung.." ujar changmin

Seketika ketiga namja tampan tersebut terdiam, raut wajah mereka berubah, kaget.. dengan mulut sedikit ternganga.. mereka tidak terlihat tampan untuk sesaat. Tiba-tiba

"OMONAAA" teriak seseorang dari arah dapur

"TAO!" teriak ketiga namja tampan ini saat mendengar suara seperti tao berteriak

**CHANGMIN SIDE END**

**-AKTF-**

**TAO SIDE**

'ish.. changmin ge aneh sekali..' tao menggurut seraya ia berjalan menuju ke arah dapur

'ternyata gege sedang masak..' ujar tao saat ia mencium baru masakan yang sangat enak yang sangat familiar di indra penciumannya

DEG

Langkah tao terhenti saat ia melihat sesatu yang aneh bagi dirinya 'itu seperti yunho ge..' ujar tao dalam hati. 'omo! Apa yang akan ia lakukan.. ia ingin mencelakai gege ku..?!' tiba-tiba tao panik sendiri. Karena panik ia berteriak tanpa sadar..

"OMONAAA!" teriak tao

Seketika yunho menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah jaejoong dan menatap orang yang berteriak tersebut dengan wajah dinginnya

'astaga.. tao..' raut wajah yunho melunak saat ia melihat tao yang sedang berdiri menatap mereka dengan wajah yang polos..

"gege.. apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya tao pada jaejoong

"yak! Yunho ge! Kau ingin mencelakai gege ku huh?" gerutu tao

"m..mwo? mencelakai?" tanya yunho polos

'astaga anak ini.. benarkah umurnya sudah belasan? Ia seperti bocah berumur 5 tahun..' ujar yunho dalam hati, seketika ia tersenyum

"anniyo tao-ie.. tadi di muka gegemu ada sesuatu.. jadi aku berniat menyingkirkan itu.." ujar yunho gemas, jaejoong yang sekarang sedang menyajikan makannya di piring hanya bisa tertawa

"jinjja?" tanya toa polos, kemudian ia memeluk gegenya dari belakang "gege gwenchana?" ujar tao panik

"gwenchanayoo baby panda~~" ujar jaejoong gemas kemudian ia mencubit pipi tao pelan, lagi lagi panggilan panda itu berhasil membuat bibir tao berkerucut

Kris changmin dan yoochun sekarang sedang berada di dapur sepertinya mereka habis berlari-lari seperti dikerjar anjing. Semuanya terlihat ngos-ngosan *astaga bahasanya :*

"tao...hh..hh" panggil kris

"waeyoo?" ujar tao polos

"kau.. hh..hh.." kali ini yoochun yang berbcara, ia menatap tao jaejoong dan yunho, sepertinya tidak ada masalah yang akan terjadi.. kemudian yoochun berjalan menghampiri changmin

"cerita yang tadi hanya kita bertiga yang tahu.." ujar yoochun berbisik kepada changmin, changmin hanya menganggukan kapalanya

"tao.. bisakah kau ambilkan air untuk-ku?" ujar changmin, dengan segera tao menuangkan air dingin di gelas. Sementara kris hanya bisa bernafas lega

"yoochun, kris, changmin." Panggil yunho "apa yang kalian lakukan?" lanjutnya

"eh? Anni.. tidak ada.." ujar yoochun

"hh.. baiklah.. sekarang ayo kita makan.." ujar jaejoong kemudian ia duduk di meja makan, tao duduk disebelahnya dan keempat namja tampan itu ikut duduk.

"yunho hyung..." panggil changmin dengan seringai diwajahnya

TBC

maaf ya part ini singkat banget.. hehe :3 aku mau UTS soalnya, jadi diusahakan apdetnya minggu depan, ff barunya juga diusahakan post minggu depan :D maaf ya kalau kurang memuaskan dan banya typo.. cepet-cepet ngetiknya.. takut ketauan sama bokap nyokap :D please riview again ^^

raetaoris : wkkw maaf ya :D

fuawaliyaah : entar dibuat deh totuit-totiutannya nya jaemma ama yunppa :D

gwansim84 : kasian nanti si chwang di jotos yunho :D

Riyoung17 : sudah lanjut ^^

AulChan12 : yaa :D bener banget :3

Kirei Thelittlethieves : kelas 3 apa? kasian si minnie nanti diabisin ama yunppa :

Wu Zi Rae KTS : kasian memang nih baby panda ga suci lagi :

lacie-song : iya typo parah kan? biasa aku ngeetik kayak dikejar kereta api dieskalator.. cepet banget makanya aku sering typo, soalnya males kali benerin typo-typonya itu. :D

datekazukio : wah.. perangnya masih lama kak :D

peachpetals : kalo aku sih demennya hanchul :D tau tuh yunppa pura-pura grogi :3

kharisma shima : oke deh :D

yunjae heart : gomawo ^^

Bunjaedari : kaisan si beruangnya :3

Linkz : iyaaa hehe :3 tapi dichapter ini ga ada mafia-mafianya

oh ya~ btw ff ini bakal sampe 20 chapter lebih kyknya, author juga udah mulai males ngetik *digampar -_-* jangan bosen bosen bacanya ne? sama riview juga :D thx~~~


	12. Chapter 12

What Happend In School?

by

Agnes Raisya

a.k.a

Yunjae Child

cast : dbsk/tvxq , exo , dll

main pairing : yunjae, taoris

rating : T - M

warning : gaje , yaoi , typo , boyxboy , bad summary ,dll

genre : ?

desclaimer : this story is mine , but yunjae and taoris are belong to their parents

summary : apa yang terjadi di sebuah sekolah yang didominasi namja?

**PREVIEW**

"yoochun, kris, changmin." Panggil yunho "apa yang kalian lakukan?" lanjutnya

"eh? Anni.. tidak ada.." ujar yoochun

"hh.. baiklah.. sekarang ayo kita makan.." ujar jaejoong kemudian ia duduk di meja makan, tao duduk disebelahnya dan keempat namja tampan itu ikut duduk.

"yunho hyung..." panggil changmin dengan seringai diwajahnya

**Chapter 12**

"wae?" tanya yunho malas

"apa yang kau lakukan di dapur?" tanya changmin dengan seringai yang semakin lebar nampak di wajah tampannya

jaejoong dan yunho nampak shock dengan pertanyaan changmin sementara tao sedang asik memakan amsakan jaejoong dan tidak memperdulikan omongan changmin tadi sementara yoochun dan kris juga memasang seringai lebarnya

"a-aku?" jawab yunho gugup

"ya kau lah hyung.." tambah yoochun

"a-anni.. aku.." belum selesai yunho berbicara, terdengar sebuah suara yang berasal dari taman belakang

DOR

DOR

setelah terdenagr suara tersebut, tiba-tiba lampu mati, keenam namja ini merapatkan dirinya dan mulai waspada, melihat sekeliling apakah ada yang mencurigakan. semua nampak kaget

"Omo!" kaget jaejoong

"g..gege... ada suara tembakan dari arah taman.." ujar tao dengan raut wajah ketakutan menggenggam tangna jaejoong erat

"gwenchana baby panda.. kita akan baik-baik saja" uajr jaejoong berusaha menenangan tao walaupun ia tak kalah panik

"kalian naiklah ke ruang baca yang ada di lantai 3, biar aku yang mengurusnya.." ujar yunho kemudian ia berjalan menuju laci yang ada di dapur tempat menyimpan sendok dan alat makan lainnya, kemudian ia meraba bagian bawah dari laci tersebut dan memutarnya, kemudian lemari pajang yang berisi piala-piala yunho dan changmin berbalik, memperlihatkan deretan senjata api berserta isi-isinya

"kris, tepati janjimu.." ujar yunho saat melihat kris yang kebingunan, ia pun tak kalah paniknya, dari mana arah suara tembakan itu datang

"baiklah.." kris yang mngerti apa maksud perkataan yunho tadi segera menarik tangan tao dan menjauh dari ruang makan, kris membawa tao ke dalam ruang baca agar aman.

yunho mengambil sebuah senjata yang berukuran sedang, kemudian ia mengambil 3 senjata yang sama lalu memberikannya kepada yoochun changin dan jaejoong.

yoochun dan changmin sudah terbiasa memegang senjata, setelah menerima senjata dari yunho, mereka langsung pergi menuju tempat asalnya suara tembakan tersebut

"berhati-hatilah.." pesan yunho pada changmin dan yoochun, dan hanya mendapat anggukan dari keduanya. yoochun dan changmin segera mengendap-ngendap dan waspada akan sekitar mereka

sementara jaejoong, tangannya gemetar memegang senjata tersebut. mukanya berubah menjadi seperti orang yang sedang dikejar ratusan singa dan berusaha berlari tapi kakinya diikat dengan beban 100kg. seumur-umur ia belum pernah memegang senjata, walaupun dirinya jago bela diri, ia lebih ingin memegang sebuah pedang deari pada sebuah senjata

sebuah tangan yang berotot dan terdapat seperti bekas luka di sekita punggung tangannya memegang tangan putih susu yang berkeringat ketakutan ini. kemudian tangan berotot itu mengenggam tangan putih susu tadi dengan erat, seakan-akan mengatakan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja

"jangan takut jae.. aku akan melindungimu.." ujar yunho tenang, kemudian menarik jaejoong pelan. bagaimana pun, ia harus melindungi jaejoong karena perintah sang kakek dan juga ia harus mencari tahu siapa yang membuat keributan seperti ini

DOR

DOR

suara tembakan berasal dari lantai atas... jaejoong mulai panik, apakah tao dan kris akan baik-baik saja? yunho yang sadar tangan jaejoong semakin dingin yunho juga semakin mengeratkan genggamannya

"kris sangat pintar.. percayalah.. jangan lepaskan tanganku kecuali jika aku terluka, kau harus berlari.. arrachi?" tanya yunho sambil menatap wajah ajejoong dekat-dekat

"n-nnee..." ujar jaejoong gugup, sebelah tangannya menggenggam tangan yunho dan sebelahnya lagi memegang senjata yang siap tembak

mereka berjalan menuju taman, saat sampai disana, changmin dan yoochun tidak ada disana, tetapi mereka melihat 2 orang yang memakai baju maid khas keluarga jung dan 3 orang yang memakai setelah jas serba hita,. sepertinya changmin dan yoochun menghabisinya

DOR

DOR

suara tembakan kini berasal dari dalam karena lampu mati mereka tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas, sepertinya ada yang masuk dari pintu belakang. jaejong dan yunho berjalan menuju ruang tamu

yunho melihat 4 orang asing yang sedang menaiki tangga menuju ke lantai atas. segera saja yunho menembakan peluru dari senjata apinya

DOR

DOR

DOR

DOR

empat tembakan, tepat di kepala, dan mereka semua pun tumbang. saat ini jaejoong semakin ketakutan, ia meremas baju kemeja putih yang yunho kenakan dengan erat.

"y..yunn.." panggil jaejoong dengan suara parau membuat yunho menoleh

"jae.. gwenchana? kau ingin bersembunyi?" tanya yunho, tidak bisa dipungkiri ia sangat ketakutan melihat jaejoong yang seperti ini.

"a..anni.. jangan tinggalkan aku yun.." ujae jaejoong yang hampir menangis

"shhtt.. gwenchana.. sekarang kita hanya perlu keatas, menemui kris dan tao.. arrachi?" yunho berusaha menenangkan jaejoong

kemudian yunho menarik tangan jaejoong dan berlari ke lantai paling atas, yunho membuka semua pintu yang ada di lantai tersebut, ia melihat seseorang ingin melompat dari jendela dan

DOR

ia menembak orang tersebut tepat di kepalanya dan orang tersebut pun tidak lompat melainkan terjatuh dari lantai 3 ke lantai 1.

saat ia membuka pintu dimana terdapat tao dan kris, alangkah terkejutnya ia saat melihat kondisi mereka.

FLASHBACK TAORIS SIDE

kris mengandeng tangan tao kemudian masuk ke ruang baca dan mengunci pintunya rapat-rapat. tao menggenggam tangan kris dengan erat, keringat dingin keluar dari tubuhnya

"gwenchana tao.. aku disini.." ujar kris menenangkan tao. kemudian ia menekan sebuah tombol yang berada didinding yang tertutupi sebuah buku tebal berwarna coklat, kemudian tv yang ada di ruang baca tersebut berbalik dan menampilkan sederet senjata api. kris mengambil senjata yang persis dengan yang yunho ambil kemudian menyimpannya dan celananya

kris menghampiri tao yang sedang duduk di sofa, mukanya terlihat ketakutan, ia tidak tahu apapun, dan tiba-tiba situasi seperti ini terjadi begitu saja.

"tao-ie.. hyungku akan menjaga gegemu.. percayalah.. ia namja yang hebat.." kris duduk di samping tao dan mengelus surai hitam tao dengan sayang

GREP

dengan erat tao memeluknya "jangan biarkan aku sendiri ne gege?" ujar tao manja

"arraseo.. aku janji.." ujar kris dengan senyuman tulus diwajah tampannya

tiba-tiba pintu ruang baca digedor-gedor oleh seseorang. kris ragu untuk membukanya atau tidak.. perasaannya mengatakan ia harus membuka pintu itu, tapi situasi tidak memungkinkan

TOK TOK TOK

TOK TOK

pintu semakin digerdor keras-keras, kris mempersiapkan senjatanya sementara tao juga mengambil sebuah senjata sebagai perlindungan dan untuk melindungi kris.

"KRISSS! BUKA PINTUNYA.. INI YOOCHUN.." uajr seseorang idseberang pintu yang ternyata adalah park yoochun

"SEBENTAR HYUNG!" kris mulai panik dan segera membukakan pintu, tidak baisanya yoochun bertidak panik seperti ini, biasanya ia dan changmin adalah orang yang paling tenang jika menghadapi situasi seperti ini

setelah pintu terbuka lebar, yoochun masuk dengan menggendong seseorang ditubuhnya, orang itu berdarah... wajah yoochun juga luka-luka. yoochun segera menidurkan orang itu di sofa didalam ruang kecil yang tersembunyi . tao yang siaga melihat pintu ruang baca terbuak segera menutupnya dan menguncinya rapat-rapat.

"changmin?!" panik kris, saat ia melihat temannya berlumuran darah di kaki dan bagian tangannya.

"omona! minnie gege?!" tao pun tak kalah kaget saat ia melihat changmin yang hampir tak sadarkan diri. kemudian tao berlari mengambil sebuah kotak yang berlambang plus berwarna merah yang menempel di tembok dan membawanya ketempat changmin terbaring

"h..hyung..." ujar changmin dengan suara parau dan kemudian ia tak sadarkan diri

"m..min.. hyung mohon.. bertahan lah.." ujar yoochun dengan mata memerah, ia merobek sebuah plastik berisi suntikan dengan sebuah cairan kemudian menyuntiknya ke tubuh changmin

"changmin.. bertahanlah.. aku akan membunuh orang yang mencelakakanmu.." ujar kris kemudian ia berdiri dan berjaga-jaga di dekat pintu.

sementara tao, ia duduk disamping changmin dan mengelap muka changmin dengan sebuah lap yang sudah basah, bahkan di mukannya pun terdapat luka lebam yang pastinya terasa sangat sakit.

TES TES

kristal cair bening meluncur dari wajah imut milik tao. "bertahanlah ge.." pinta tao dengan tulus "tao.. jangan bersedih.. lebih baik kau membantuku.." ujar yoochun dengan tenang

yoochun segera merobek celana bagian betis changmin dan juga merobek kemeja panjang yang changmin kenakan pada bagian lengan. yoochun membuka kotak yang dibawa tao dan mengeluarkan kapas serta air. ia membersihkan luka changmin dengan air tersebut dan mengeringkannya dengan kapas.

dan segera ia mengeluarkan sebuah benda lonjong yang agak panjang sekitar 1 cm dari betis changmin dan mebjahit luka tersebut,. hal yang sama pun ia lakukan pada lengan changmin. dengan sekuat tenangan menahan air matanya, ia tidak ingin semua orang panik walaupun kenyataannya seperti itu. ia harus kuat. tao yang melhihat kondisi changmin menggengam erat tangan changmin, walau bagaimanapun.. ia tinggal bersama changmin sekarang dan ia adalah keluarganya

tiba-tiba pintu didobrak oleh 3 orang asing dan segera saja kris menembakan peluru dari pistolnya ke arah orang asing tadi

DOR

DOR

2 orang berhasil kris tembak dan 1 orang lagi segera berlari ke arah kris dan dengan sekuat tenaga menonjok mukanya. kris terjatuh tapi dengan segera ia bangkit lagi

BUGH

kris pun balas menonjok dan menendang muka serta perut namja asing tadi

BUGH

BUGH

perkelahian pun terjadi, kris dengan membabi buta meninju dan menendang namja asing itu

"kau.. yang menyebabkan.. changmi.. seperti itu.. mati kau.." ujar kris yang terus menendangi orang yang nampaknya sudah tidak bernyawa tersebut. kemudian sebuah lengan kecil yang terbalut kulit coklat tan menahan tangan kris

"gege.. sudah..." cegah tao. kris terduduk diam di lantai dengan meluk lututnya. tatapan matanya kosong. mata galaxynya mengluarkan setetres cairan bening sebening kristal. tao yang mengerti keadaan kris mengelus pelan punggung kris pelan

"minnie ge akan baik-baik saja.. percayalah pada tao ne? tadi yoochun ge sudah mengobati minnie gege~" ujar tao lembut, membuat kris tersenyum sedikit. rasa hangat menyelimuti dirinya. tao sangat mempesona

FLASHBACK END

yunho segera berlari menghampiri kris dan jaejoong berlari menghampiri tao yang sedang duduk di dekat kris.

"baby panda.." jaejoong memeluk tao dengan erat

"gege.. aku merindukan mu.. aku takut.." ujar tao pelan

"kris.." panggil yunho, membuat tao dan jaejoong menoleh

kris menangis? tidak biasanya namja dingin seperti kris menangis, walaupunia memiliki hati yang ramah, tapi ia namja yang kuat. jika kris menangis pasti terjadi sesuatu diantara mereka

kris menatap mata musang yunho. dengan tatapan 'seseorang terluka' yunho yang mengerti tatapan itu segera berlari ke ruangan yang tersembunyi. tempat dimana biasanya menajadi persembunyian mereka ber-empat

saat yunho membuka pintu tersebut. ia melihat yoochun sedang duduk dengan menggenggam sebuah senjata dan changmin sedang terbaring tak sadarkan diri. yunho segera saja menghampiri yoochun dan memeluknya

"minnie akan sadar.. akan aku pastikan itu..." uajr yunho kemudian mengambil senjata yang digenggam yoochun dan menaruhnya di meja

kemudian tao jaejoong dan kris datang menghampiri mereka dan terduduk diam didalam ruangan yang agak besar tersebut. suasana hening meliputi mereka. semua nampak sedih dan takut. tiba-tiba

DOR

DOR

DOR

TBC

hai '-' im back~ lama yah ga apdet.. maap yah kgk ada mood sama habis UTS NIH! doain aja semoga hasilnya bagus dan maaf kalo chap ini mengecewakan : mohon riviewnya lagi nee? :3

raetaoris : maap kakak :

fuawaliyaah : ini udah ada kan totuit"annya :3 emm.. itu sih rahasia 3

Kirei Thelittlethieves : taoie berhasil meluluhkan hati uri appabear :*

PandaMYP : oke chingu :D

Wu Zi Rae KTS : amin! semoga hasil uts kamu memuaskan yah :D disini moment taorisnya gimana?

peachpetals : sudah saatnya baby panda dewasa kak :D udah muncul kan taorisnya :3

yuu : makasih kak :D udah lanjut neh ^^

AulChan12 : jadi bayi juga masih layak :3

Linkz : wah.. itu sih nunggu chap selanjutnya aj a:D

Riyoung17 : sudah kak :D

see you in next chapt! selamat datang buat readers dan siders baru yaaa ^^


End file.
